Another Soloist
by SeraphineHeartfilia
Summary: A girl who has a complicated life enters the Death Game, but she wanders alone and doing solo, why? language difference might be one of them, but there's still many things uncovered why does 'it' chooses her besides anybody else. How can she survive? Uncover the mystery of the girl who could shook Kirito. (Forget Summary inside) kiritoxOC
1. Prologue - The Tutorial

Another Soloist: chapter 1

A/N: This is the rewritten chapter 1, Prologue.

I know there's no need to rewrite, but so my OC's character could show more, I have rewrite.

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

The birds were flying away outside the bright apartment, chirping happily together with it's pack, it was a big day for Japan, where the day of the official release of the new game and hardware, «Nerve Gear» and its game, «Sword Art Online» or for short «SAO».

The girl with black hair sways by the air coming from the window, a shine also came into the room, which reveals her black-violet colored hair, which is dyed, it wasn't noticeable unless a bright shine plastered her hair.

She noticed the bird outside her apartment window, but she minded nothing since she is tapping her keyboard in a lightning speed. Her crystal colored eyes stared at her monitor patiently waiting for the loading bar to fill in. The eyes gleamed in a bright diamond colored, the eyes of a foreigner, but her eyes are no contact lens, it was real, and the size itself is as big as a cat's orbs, the eyes that caused fuss and asking if she's a foreigner by people around her, boys hitting on her everytime, it's like she's an animal in the zoo.

The delicate fingers of her dragging her mouse often after each type, the black loose shirt she used was so long that it almost reached her upper thigh, the shorts she wore were very short and the length lost to the loose shirt's length.

"That's done." The girl muttered in English before grabbing a small console that has a CD copy of Sword Art Online, the line connecting the console and her computer's length was short, but the wire from the console to the «Nerve Gear» she bought online was long enough to her bed.

The girl lived in a 7 Tatami apartment, which is enough for a girl who lives alone. Her age was too young for someone who lives alone, but she was quite proud she could live alone in age of 15.

Her height isn't so tall, which is 157cm (5.2 foot) and her weight is considered as light, which is 43 kg (94lbs (A/N: I think? Please correct me if I'm wrong I use Google)) she checked last week in her school.

The digital clock changed digits on bed-side, which caught her attention, 12.49 it stated. She smiled before grabbing her beeping phone right above her desk and beside her computer keyboard. She flipped the cellphone and immediately pressed a few buttons.

"To: Mayuri

Subject: Hi, we're going to visit you tomorrow

Body: Me and Testu-san1 are going to visit you tomorrow, look forward to it.

From: Mom."

The girl named Mayuri sighed lightly before flipping her phone back. She picked her bottled mineral water and switched the Nerve Gear on, before the machine turned Standby mode.

The humming voice from the machine caused her hand to twitched in excitement, she holds the heavy helmet that has head shape before stroking the black font writing "NVG".

She placed the machine above her head the clock ticks as she did, right after the digit changed to 13:00 a yell came from the girl's small lips. "LINK START!"

The voice command directly transferred her conscious to the virtual space, 5 sentences appears in a bubble and floats towards the corner of her vision, "Touch", "Sight", "Hearing", "Taste, "Smell" and disappear thus.

A screen pops up asking for language, she noticed English, but when we talk, Japanese can't change to English, so she chooses Japanese anyways, she needed to get used to it. Next, another 3D screen appears after the bubbles disappear. It said "Sign Up" and it make sense since Mayuri doesn't own an account. Before thinking a name, she resolves the simple matter with putting her usual name "Akina" username in other games, Mayuri herself knew it's a weird name for a 'virtual' name, but she decided to use that name anyway, it's a special name after all.

The keyboard itself didn't support numbers, so the name should be realistic-like.

Entering normal password and finally, her character design. Mayuri designed her character to have a brown colored Japanese hair instead red, black or blonde, her eyes are hazel and the length of the hair reached waist, the height would probably be taller than her current self in the real world. She chooses one handed long sword for her main skill.

Feeling satisfied with the face of Japanese girl, she pressed an ok » ok after the game asked for her agreement.

A grey background and a "Welcome to Sword Art Online" writing appears before her vision. Right after that, she felt her body turned light and floating and the BGM song rings smoothly in her ears.

Mayuri's avatar, Akina, blinked few times to dismiss the lag and blur from her vision. She gently looked around her surroundings, it was then filled with people who just logged in as well. She looked at her bare hand, and clenched it, she was surprised that it felt like reality, _too bad it wasn't_.

The buildings and environment felt realistic, it caused Akina stares in awe for a few times.

She walked to some people and bumping to their shoulders lightly, but midning nothing.

Akina was really satisfied buying the copy, it was not a letdown. She could feel, taste, and touch, it felt really real, all of them.

Walking straight down the road, she noted a few NPC stands that has their costumers already, and walked straight deeper to the roads. "Where am I?" Akina sweatdropped at the fact she was so clueless about directions, she wanted to asked someone, but it'll be bad if she ever mistaken them as a new player too. Yes, she meant Beta testers.

Akina looked around wondering if there are some NPCs that could tell her about functioning the menu or the «Featured» things, like «Sword Skills». Looking to the left, she saw a standing person, who looked like a human, but she assumed it's an NPC, and guess hit the bull's-eye when she started making conversation with the male NPC.

"Er, Hey, can I ask you for the menu?" Akina looked really ignored when she talked in such in a small voice. But what surprised her is the NPC answered really realistic-like.

"Oh, Hello and Welcome to Sword Art Online, you have managed on talking with an NPC, what can I help you?" The NPC male answered rather naturally, Akina didn't listen to his chatter, but stares at the realistic talking person. She felt like a total noob.

"A… T-the Menu." She stated clear yet hesitant, she wasn't sure if her Japanese is right, but she hoped so.

After she requested for the menu, the NPC smiled and gesture his hand with his right hand into a thumb and forefinger pinch. "Use your index finger and you thumb and slide it down before you summon the menu."

"Like this?" Akina gestured the same way as the NPC and she received a 3D screen for her individual purpose together with a ringing sound, it was the menu bar, a hologram which shows her own character and her items, cols, maps, skills, inventory or Friends column. While checking out the things, the NPC continued speaking.

"If you wish for your sword skills, it is all written. If you wish for maps and quests, it would be under the skills, if you wish for friends and guilds, you might see it below the other options as well." The NPC continued nonchalantly. Akina pressed a few buttons to find out which is which before closing the main menu accidentally. She found out most basics anyways.

"Thanks, is there anything else I need to know?" Akina asked to the NPC with a light frown from her left eyebrow. But the NPC didn't answer her unclear question, in contrast, he gave a questioning face.

"Is there anything I need to know as a new player?" The brown hair swayed naturally behind her ears after she summoned the menu.

"Yes, you might need to understand how to use sword skills. It would be needed to destroy monsters that re-spawn at the neutral field." The NPC gestured his hand to explain, like normal people do if they're being asked questions by foreigners, like her.

"How do I perform «Sword Skills»?" Akina asked, not even glancing at the NPC but at her currently transparent color.

"You could see perform it based on the skills you've unlock, you might try it on weak monsters beforehand." The NPC suggests.

Akina leaves the NPC, not even thanking it. But the NPC didn't mind her since he's just an object after all.

* * *

While jogging, the hazel-eyed girl glanced at the clock. It was already 2 and a half hour since she started playing. Who knew asking an NPC would take that long.

She gone into a random alley that leads to a light from outside, when she reached the end of the end of the alley, she was met by the shinning artificial sun. Her eyes met the bright light and caused her to blink a few times, and her eyes encountered the beauty of the first floor of Aincrad, it was… in one word, magnificent.

"B…Beautiful…" Akina drops her jaw lightly at the wonderful scenery. Anyone else could probably tell her eyes are beaming. Well, it's to be expected.

_I can't forget why I'm here!_ She thought while shaking her head, getting rid of her distraction. She accessed her menu once again and pressed a few buttons before finally opening the «Sword Skills» option, there are a few once like, «Horizontal», «Vertical», or «Vorpal Strike» and a few once she haven't checked yet.

"Horizontal, er, let's try that."

She focused her concentration on her basic sword she drew, Akina holds the sword as the hologram shows the example. She found it surprising when she succeeded on activating the skill, and her body moved on its own, which at first stunned her.

Akina noted the sword dimmed and return to its normal state and color, which she could move it under her control. "The cooldown." She noted as she glanced at the menu.

Akina succeeded perfectly without even needing a try or two. But she didn't feel satisfied. Why? Because she gets it too easily. Way too easy.

She squinted her eyes before glancing at the ground, her head started pounding like crazy and a familiar voice was audible around her head, '_I'm a monster.'_ The voice chimed, Akina slaps her head, before shouting as hard as she could. Loud, brash voice came from her lips. "SHUT UP!" Akina mentally cursed, she could probably attract players if she isn't alone.

She gasped for air after shouting a few times, _Ugh_, she thought to herself. _Why did it happen to me!?… Even though I wanted to run away from that living nightmare so badly to this world_.

Her right hand gripped the hilt of the sword tighter and tighter, she could feel her nail digging to the other side of her palm, but she didn't care.

"Let's forget that for now." She mumbled to herself before sighing exasperatedly, no, she didn't want to give into the living nightmare of her past, she must forget it all.

"Let's enjoy my three month allowance." Akina dismissed the menu and jogged lightly to a wider field where she could find wild boars, blue colored with names above their heads.

She glanced at the numbers of the boars roaming while eating the grass, "«Wild Boars»?" She questions. Akina finally understood that they're the monsters she should be killing for money and exp since it has an orange cursor instead of green, identical to hers.

She approached steadily towards the boar from its back, before activating a sword skill, which triggered the boar to run and do a U-turn and attacking like a bull, repeating her action, but this time Akina activated «Vorpal Strike» instead of «Vertical».

Soon the boar was substituted by multiple sized polygons that soon dissipate in the thin air. Akina gazed up to squint her eyes at how far the polygons can reach, she might not look like it, but she really enjoys finding out about most little things.

After killing a few boars and enjoying herself at the most, _finally_, she finally smiled warmly, she felt satisfied, all her savings to this game, and she just felt _real_ here. She wanted to swing her sword to fight her past, her terrible beginning that smacks her away from the bright side and moved her to the dark side.

But now, maybe, just maybe, she could move on from it all to a new start. A wish from her that never been granted by God, how she hoped.

She called out the menu and gazed at the results, it was quite satisfying for a first try. The starting col she received is 300Cols, it seem for 3 days sleeping in an inn, and last hour's loot she received around 250 Cols from killing all the boars at the field she was at, she wasn't quite surprised there aren't any players yet there to train like her, since most of them are still staring the virtual space in awe and yet figuring how to access the menu. And fortunately, Akina unintentionally discovered the empty ground after she got lost.

Glancing at a sword skill she unlocked, it was called «Rage Spike», a «one-handed» 1 hit combo sword-skill, it wasn't special though.

She closed her menu and noticed the sun has set before she even realized, how long have her consciousness flies from the virtual world? Probably a few hours, but time flies fast, without her noticing. Her HP Bar was close to full, it was around 230/265 since she recently reached Level 2. But it wasn't something she didn't expect for a weak beast to attack at her simultaneously, she won't die even if they harm her a little, at the most sever is probably sweeping half of her HP bar and not more.

Time was ticking when she sits on the edge of the cliff, the warm breeze caused her hair to float behind her back, and she felt lightheaded. (A/N: The field she's in has no edge or walls, similar to side-seeing)

Just by then, the bell from the plaza rang, which caused her to steal a glimpse behind her shoulder. A pillar of light surrounds her body which startles her slightly. "What?"

By three seconds, she was transferred straightaway from the spot she was sitting at the edge of Aincrad, the steel castle, to the starting point where she spawns.

Akina noticed it wasn't just her, almost all the players she met back at the streets were also transported here. The confused girl bet it wasn't just some glitch or bugs since other player's eyes were wary and scared, most of the has a uncertain look like hers.

"What's up with the ruckus?" Akina begun to doubt that people are whispering for nothing, she decided to keep it for herself.

Suddenly, a player shouted and pointed towards the sky that has turned red, the blue sky was stacked with a warning signs and the once blue sky altered to a bloody red color, it started to startle me when my head begun spinning and throbbing lightly. The sound of a thump from Akina's unsteady heart throbs as loud as her alarm clock the minute a thick fluid slips down from the gore-colored sky.

The somewhat bloody fluid didn't fell to the players underneath, yet it crooked and shaped a red robe with gloves that has no one wearing it.

The cloak swifts it's hand in a slow movement, and raising the gloves as if begging to God, but

"Players, I welcome you all to my world." The cloak figure above us finally talks in a deep, manly and calm voice, which makes Akina's doubt more and more certain, she didn't understand the feeling she got herself but she was positive that it wasn't a good feeling.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world." Her heart thumped once again, this time, Akina clutched her palms in front of her chest to prevent other people accidentally listens to her jumpy heart.

The name who she recognize was the name of the person who creates both «NerveGear» and «Sword Art Online», she knew him from the internet, she knew, and there is also a feeling she heard of it somewhere, but she didn't remember clearly who did she heard that name from. She swiped away the thought away to listen at the cloak who names himself as Kayaba Akihiko.

"I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of «Sword Art Online»'s system." The cloak continued casually.

I noticed the people around Akina were as nervous as she is, but the word such as 'not a bug' and 'part of «Sword Art Online»' worries her the most. But anyways, Akina wished she could open the menu but it was currently disabled.

"Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will." The announcement continues in a low voice.

At first she didn't understand the meaning as my heart flutters out of my control. _What now, am I getting a heart attack?_ Akina thought silently.

"...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted..."

Akina didn't understand why people around her would make such a ruckus, but she knew it's bad so far.

"The signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

Akina's vocabularies in Japanese aren't that wide, so she needed to repeat some words she might not understood, _Electromagnetic pur-se? _She continued mutely, Akina wondered where she heard of it before, she once heard that phrase, yet her mind never ringed a bell, that moment, her head started to throb harder and faster.

Akina clutched her head tightly, "Ughh.." letting a frown from her face as a panning feeling hits her head. She started to feel better a little but the throb didn't stop at all. Each time Kayaba's statement contains key words, It's like there's a few voices and flashbacks from her head.

But forget the pain and past, she also has her own critical side where she can't log out, if the other world attempt to bring her back by releasing the NerveGear she's wearing her brain would be _fried_.

"Fried?" Akina gasped when something rings on her head, as if it's a nostalgic recollection.

A few seconds later, as if the throbbing stopped, Akina began relaxing her stiff shoulders. It's not like she never had that kind of creepy chills and poundings, it's just… never been that long.

_Her brain would be fried…_ Akina's mind was suddenly played by a few words and it felt like she remembered something from her past, before the memory continue playing, she shook her head again, preventing the flashback to continue.

Kayaba's voice was once again ringing in her ears in such plain tone. "To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result..."

She was listening, but she isn't really catching up that well. The girl's hazel eyes widen right before lifting her head lightly,

"...regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever."

A pang of confusion and shock was combine and resulted a wry grin, her hand lightly shivers and clasped her mouth tight to prevent her bursting out the giggles, possibly going insane, _no, no it's not possible… wait, it is possible… _Akina's irises were already quivering inside her eyelids. It was disbelief, _dying? Funny, I don't feel scared._ She mutters quietly. _I'm such a masochist._ Akina muttered slowly.

"Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game."

When he said the words, Akina eerie grin disappears and replaced with a slight 'o'. She didn't know why but her _other-self_ (A/N: S&M, not horny, just pleasure of S and M, please, it's rated T) suddenly left her body.

Akina's body jerks when she snaps back. "I should prevent hearing dying and killing…" Akina sighed heavily to herself. It's true Akina didn't really belive what he said, but it's the creator―Kayaba Akihiko, The creator of this virtual space, his announcements couldn't be taken lightly.

"But I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time your Never Gear will destroy your brain."

He stated clearly, Akina felt it was the sum from all the above, she understood, the moment her HP Bar 265/265 fell to zero, her brain would be fried.

And die.

_Die? No, no, frying brains?_

She felt choking she recalls something and it was still blurry. But she could tell everything was red and black, no light or radiance, no happiness or joy, it's all black, grim, eerie, everything seems… dark.

Akina was unsure but "Why does everything he said recall an unpleasant…?" she questions herself.

The scene that plays inside her mind was so real that Akina herself waver on rejecting. _This girl is no longer a mere human._ Akina's eyes were so wide and her eyes were blank. It was real, what played inside her head wasn't some playback form a movie she just watched, but it was some cut scenes from her memory, the voice of a man, deep cold voice.

"Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word."

Kayaba continued, but Akina minded nothing since she has already understood what he's going to say next.

"Clear... all 100 floors!?" A lurid complaint which caused Akina flinched and abruptly raises her head slowly. "And how do you want us to do that? I heard that getting up was crazy hard even during the beta testing!" The loud noise continued, but Kayaba didn't answer the yelling and agreements by other players scattered below the blood-colored robe.

"Then I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this." The voice would be considered in suggestive yet authoritative tone, which lead players to do as he said. So did Akina.

The menu Akina called caused a ringing voice, and the entire arena soon was filled echoes of bells chiming.

The girl pressed the item button and there was a «Hand Mirror» access. To be honest, she didn't get what the item means, but Akina's fore-finger tapped it and turned the option to «turn into object» anyways.

What appears on her hand was a mirror which isn't large, and the size was fitting for the item name, a «Hand Mirror».

I stared at the mirror, and what it reflects were the character I made earlier. The character controlled by Mayuri crooked her head to her surrounding which most of the players were being enveloped by tubes of light, thus it also happens to her.

"Wha?" Akina's vision was stunned blanked, but after a few milliseconds, the vision came back, only finding my vision shorten a few centimeters. The length of her hand also shortens, not to mention the hair.

Akina stared at her surroundings, their character transformed, from the charming, handsome and beautiful faces, all changed to a shady, old, and somewhat geek looking.

The female ration dropped dozens percent.

_What? What the_― before even continuing, Akina shoved her face infront of the hand mirror, revealing a back length black color with violet gradient hair with some locks framing her face and some hair falling under her ears like a cat's ears when they're sad (A/N: If my own tablet arrives –soon-, I promise to illustrate her for you.) and the eyes of Caucasians descent, just a little bit superior and more like cat's eyes, the eyes that could cause boys and girls melt if they're being stared after a few seconds, the eyes that caused her getting hit by random people, The height of her short body and mild legs, but the mirror only reflect her neck and up.

"No… No…" Akina mutters, _I must cover this face._ She touched her nose, the frame of her jawline, her lips, not believing all.

"What's the purpose!?" Akina felt like breaking, she hated the face, why? Why does she hate it so much?

It was clear now, her mind was flowing our flashback of her painful memories, the face of the person that resembles so much, the person she hated so much―― her biological father.

"Why have to be this face…" The tone from anger and panicked turned into despair and helplessness.

"You will all most probably be wondering, "Why." Why am I —the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko— doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?" Kayaba's voice boasts slightly. "These are not the reasons why I am doing this. Not only that, but for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized." He ended with his natural tone.

Akina was speechless. Not because she was trapped in a death game. Not because her life is probably ending. Not because she was scared. It was all curiosity, something was not clear, which makes Akina wonders. _What is my connection to Kayaba Akihiko?_ She questions.

She dropped her head, she felt there are nothing and no one else, but it's just her. She dropped her head and stared at her gloveless hand, _I'm such a monster back then, huh?_

Her ugly― or worse, bloody past was unlocked from the bag inside her memory.

"...Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players—I wish you luck." That sentence left with an echo.

Subsequently, the red cloak rose soundlessly, hood first, along with the warning signs above it.

With a few seconds delay, an ear-preaching voice cries from one spot which cause a chain reaction like a domino.

The whole players on the plaza went berserk, wild, and uncontrollable. Akina could feel the ground shaking a little.

Luckily, the now already wasn't far away from the plaza exit, she ran, and ran, she ran away from the noisy and bashful players demanding exits, it's not like Akina lusting for exit.

It's not like she has anyone special back in the real world.

She grit her teeth at the thought of that, she grabbed her hair, she has a lot of choices she could pick. Sitting in the inn and crying waiting for the cancel announcement or trusting that man's words.

She could be sure that it wasn't a joke. That short scenes might still be blurry, but she was certain half of the story about who she is. About _what_ she is.

Her right masks one of her eye before thinking in a downcast manner,_ I can't believe that I… I locked it all up all this time…_ The girl with crystal-colored eyes could bury her face in shame at this point, but those flashbacks were awakened by a man called Kayaba Akihiko, she wanted to slaughter him like a certain person in her past.

Akina gagged at the horrid thought, she recalled all of the sudden unpleasing memory, but she swallowed it in and prevents her continue on thinking further.

She stared back at the crowded plaza, and leaves her leaning spot, walking with a pace to irregular run, she ran faster, she didn't know where she would arrive, but she runs away , where there is road leading to a new place while clenching her hand on the one handed sword, she ran to a new deserted place.

TBC―

A/N: Excuse my typos.

So I've cleared the misunderstanding about her past, and Mayuri recalls it in this chapter, only half of it, but the rest of it would be revealed :*

Rewritten: 6/2/2013

Note: some lines are taken from


	2. A Boss?

Another Soloist: 2

Oh hey! Back again as I'm representing my next chapter! The first few chapters were easy enough for me to write, but if I get writer's block soon, that means I have to write my other fanfiction.

Since it's a fanfiction, I will make up some floors which is unknown to anyone or skipped in the light novel or Anime. I mean― duh, it's a fanfiction! We can make whatever we want right?

Disclaimer: I either me, do not own Sword Art Online in any shape. OH How I wish to!

Chapter 2:

3 days. Still no signs of cancelation of this death game. I had ran from Starting City to here, the next village―«Horunka» Village. According to the map… the next «Inner Area» should be «Torubana» town.

After observing the beasts on the outskirts of Horunka Village, I might think the re-spawn took not more than 4 minutes. But, people will start leveling up and move out from the starting city to hunt down more and more beast. They will get here before you know it too.

I've also done hunting on boars and wolves; apparently I gained level 3 few hours ago.

As I walk towards a NPC shop, I noticed there's something new in the stall 'Weekly Argo' it says. "updated daily for more info's, FREE." A daily update for MMOs guidelines? Not bad.

I took one and began to read it, "Founded another Monster on the east of Horunka Village, called «Little Nepent» also is a 3 level monster."

So it's quite a coincidence, I'm in the south. I'll just cut some paths leading to the East side.

Here, I find myself in a large forest-like place with quite some gaps from tree to tree, so it's going to be hard for monsters to ambush me.

After 5 minutes' walk, I found a «Little Nepent» lurking to wherever-which-I-don't-care-at-all and began attacking it from the sides. It took me to hit it with «uppercuts» and «horizontal» to clear it. Maybe it'll worth items?

『Result』

35 experience

15 Col

1 Item

BINGO!

I opened my item part to read the description and it says: "Used up Cloak"

Used up Cloak? A cloak? Great… I really need one since everyone stares at me like I'm an alien. But I never knew they sold or drops cloaks?

I drag my finger towards «Make into Object» button and equip it. A hooded cloak appears on my back. Feel satisfied even though the lower part were tattered and filled with holes. And it's brown. I prefer it to be violet to match up my hair.

After killing a lot of «Little Nepents», none of them actually appears fast, the sun is setting, maybe I should go back to Horunka Village.

It appears I had a bunch of cols now. I noticed a bunch of players in party marching to the forest, probably hunting «Little Nepents» that I just finished of.

Walking back to the village and sitting down to one of the bench, I checked my weapons which is «Normal Sword». Its durability almost reached 0 so I decided to change to another sword.

Currently, my item's inventory is 55% full. 30% filled with my swords and breast plate, the rest are my swords. Currently, my One-Handed sword Slot was 76/1000. Seriously, LONG way to go.

Walking away from the bench, I got into an NPC restaurant and ate dinner.

"Hey do you know that Argo chick is a great Information Broker?" Munch. Munch. Munch.

"I heard rumors she's a betatester." Pause.

"Just rumor right?" I put down the rest of my Sandwhich.

"I also heard she's a massager." '!'

"she also had whiskers, haha." I stood up and thanked for the food before passing those mens.

"she's on the Armor shop earlier I saw."

Armor shop. I dashed pass the crowds to find this information broker. I already put on my cloak before hand.

Whiskers… whiskers… THERE! I saw her walking away from the Armor Shop.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her to the alley without her knowing "W-Whaaa" she whimpered.

After arriving dark enough in the hallway with enough light even though its dimmed, I removed my cloak. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akina." She seem to listen. "I want to ask you something."

"and I'll be asking you Cols." She observed my face when she caught the light. And her eyes are wide, "You… you aren't Japanese aren't you?" she asked curiously. I just shook my head.

"Aside from that..." I dropped her question.

"Ah, I'm Argo. And I guess you already know." I nod.

"What is normal player's current level?" I asked her straight forward, wanting to end this soon.

"100 Col." She demanded playfully.

-Trade- » 100 Col » Yes

"That's fast. You actually got that amount of money?" her face's reaction is indescribable, between confused, shocked and worried. I gave her a questioning look.

She cough dryly and continued after, "Well most people's levels in big parties are still 1, some are 2's." she rubbed her chin, "I'm also level 2. Probably today's highest level are people reaching level 2." She grinned. "Why do you ask? Want a help on parties?" I looked at her confusedly. "you're new? Are you scared on leveling up?" she asked.

"no." I shook my head. "I don't need other parties." I continued.

"So you joined other parties?" she questioned.

I just shrug that question and skipped to another. "Why isn't there anyone that has found the boss room?"

"I have to say this but it's definitely different from beta test." She just leaned her head to the wall.

"I see…"

"Say, you're quite interesting." She praised. "I was always satisfied subscribing on interesting fellows." She stated out loud. "And you." She chew a black bread. "Are one interesting fellow, Akina-chi."

She thus manipulates her menu that seem invisible to me. Afterwards, a friend request appeared in front of me. I pressed 'Yes' to the question.

"I hope I won't let you down then." I smiled sheepishly at her. She just let out a chuckle.

"I hope you can do better than Ki-bou." She grinned.

At first, I just realized I made a smooth conversation with this Argo girl I just met an hour ago. Until she left by saying good-bye.

Seeing her waving at me, I just smiled satisfied at myself. I never knew I was so confident on talking.

I decided to let off this night and decided to continue my grinding tomorrow the first thing in the morning.

* * *

*CLANG* *SWOOSH* *TAT* *CLANG* *SLASH*

And the Little Nepent disappears into polygons. "haaa…" I let out a hug exhale for the19th time this morning. I gained around 450 Cols grinding endlessly.

Considering I've been grinding for at least 2 hours now, maybe I could level up soon. But I knew I got halfway to go before reaching level 4.

4… days.

I never lost count of how many days. Not until my hand fingers are useless and ended up counting with my feet fingers altogether.

My One-handed straight Skill skill stats almost reached 100. And I unlocked my «Detection Skill» too.

Oh speaking of detection, I spot a player― or two― or more. I looked closely at my target with my Detection Skill that has already reached 120/1000.

A party? I then hid behind the trees and higher my guards for protection. I found out they were arguing on which to use better, «Vertical» or a «Horizontal» in ambushing the monsters.

What a junky topic.

They must be newbies. I started to walk away from the party that held around 6 members. But my attention was caught on two «Little Nepents» on their east. I dashed at the first Little Nepent and knocked it backwards, continuing on attacking the second one before the first one gets up. That proceed around 3 minutes, after that, the «Little Nepent» dudes disappeared into tiny bits of polygons.

Scratching the back of my neck and noticed that they were standing in awe, I gave them a smile. "y-you should be more concerned about you surroundings." I advised. I noticed the party members were 4 buildup guys around their late 20's, a young boy and a girl around my age, or maybe a year younger.

"Thank you, I never noticed that ugly plant was ambushing us." They all bowed.

"Now, I heard your chat back there a few minutes ago." Pointing it out, I gave them a smile. "Let me help you."

* * *

"So, short story, you're going to hunt around here?" I asked flatly. They nodded altogether. _What teamwork, _I thought wryly. "And aside from that, you guys are new?" I asked the obvious. They looked at each other for a while before giving me a nod.

"I say we ambush it with a horizontal attack." The guy with builds and blue armor told us.

"no, it's better to attack using Vertical!" the guy with yellow armor and I think the leader― suggested, or should I say demand.

"let's just keep «Switching» and attacking." The boy with the girl. I think they're siblings.

"What's switching?" I asked at the boy who's been saying stuffs I don't get. Did I miss something?

"eh? You never Switch one-san?" The boy asked. "I'm Roger."

"…" I thought deeply again, mixing all my memories into some certain battle events. "no… what is Switching anyway?" I asked back. "I'm Akina."

"Eh!?" he stood up harshly and looked at me in disbelief. "It's a method on attacking while partying with someone to let you heal while the attacker blocks and attack." He seems to look around for someone. "Where are you party members?" he asked me.

"part…ty?" I asked back before realizing what I'm blurting out. "I don't have any." I stated calmly.

A moment of silence in disbelief was then broke out by the girl in pink armor.

"I can't believe you aren't scared of dying." She crossed her feet and holding her hands tightly. "we are all scared." Her orbs were looking as if their stabbing at mine, "yet how could you be alone?"

I just turned away, knowing they haven't seen my real self since I'm in my cloak, they wouldn't understand, "It's none of your concern."

"are you a beta?"

"no."

A gasp later followed with a new voice. "what level are you?"

"that's impolite to ask someone's level before telling theirs." I crossed my arms.

"we're all level 2." I was shocked in my inside. Glancing at my HP bar zome, and saw my level, "'level 4." It written.

"I'm also level 2." I stated calmly.

"and you go solo on these creatures?" I nod.

"now that you don't need anything else from me, I wish you luck." I sprinted off to the woods and look for another place to hunt.

I open my menu and go to Argo's name. 'Massage'

"_argo, is there a way to upgrade swords or get a better one?" _I asked.

After a few seconds, a PING and a yellow icon appear above my head.

"_50 Cols for it!" _ Was her reply.

I traded her 50 cols and begun typing. "_Done, now tell me!"_

"_You can ask a NPC blacksmith to do it for you. But it's quite a high possibility to fail, and if it does, your weapon will break. Or you can get it from a monster." _The Massage ended after that huge explanation.

"Alright." I muttered while still running. I clenched my palm when I noticed something from my sight was moving out of the league.

I stopped and took a few steps back. My instincts― or not, were right. A huge monster-like human, but a kobold. '!' then I noticed it's HP bar. It's 2! Different from other monsters I've been hunting down since dawn.

A Large Text appeared over it's head, «The Kobold Keeper»

It's color is actually Bloodlike. But more to Black. It's almost unnoticeable since the sun is almost setting by now. But to her, she had advantage, that is― Detection skill.

But what's more concerning her is, why here? What is this? Is this the boss?

After a few seconds, the Boss started to attack her with its unbelievably long Machete.

What **will **happen to her?

A/N:

The Kobold Keeper never actually exist in Aincrad, I just made that up. Probably as big as IllFang the Kobold Lord, but shorter and have a long tail, the color is maroon but more to black. Very dark.

A cliffhanger! Aye!


	3. Duel to Death

Another Soloist: 3

Chapter 3: Duel to Death

*Pant* *Pant*

It's been 10 minutes dodging this huge beast in front of me. I haven't notice any weakness of it either. I haven't also drawn my sword since the beginning of its attack.

What the hell is this beast? Not a normal one! Definitely too powerful and too big.

I finally drew my sword because it's going to be bad. My HP bar is drifting away bit by bit. It's already missing around 10% by not dodging the attacks of The Kobold Keeper here.

I tried slashing its feet, but it only pulls back a little after retrieving the shock. I gave another slash while jumping up making the gap between me and Kobold Keeper's Machete on its right hand. So apparently I'm jumping on its left. The attack seems to land on its neck.

It gave a large roar. That's the spot! Jumping again, this time from behind, I was shocked the tail waved trying to knock me down. Before that hit landed on my abdomen, I took a step back so it only landed on my hand, yet it doesn't feel pain. Of course! The system also supports Pain Absorber.

Even if I don't feel pain, I still get flying back and felt a little heavy in my hand. If only I dodge it sooner. My time reaction isn't really good yet. I'm still stiff after that continuously fighting made some exhaustion of from my head built. Probably it's the after effect of grinding too.

I readied my sword to «Uppercut» position and the System Assist overtakes my body and let me launch. Strike! It landed on its neck.

The Kobold attack by stomping its left foot towards me and the machete flung towards me making me jump back. I noticed my HP Bar is falling on yellow zone. I grabbed the Healing potion and drink it nimbly.

I kept dodging and dodging and active «Sonic Leap».

* * *

I walk back towards Horunka Village with my cloak on. I opened my Massage and Massaged Argo, '_Why is there a boss in the forest? Well I think it's a boss since it has more than 1 HP bar.' _ I closed my Message and open my item. I lost 2 Normal Sword.

Earlier—

I cut thru the boss until it disappeared into polygons. I won. If I haven't used the healing potion sooner, I'd be doomed.

After that a result appears infront of me.

『Result』

600 exp

270 Col

3 items

Level Up

I was shocked at the result. I'm level 5? That's fast! I opened the items I received.

1 Healing Potion. 1 Ceresette Scarf. 1 Kobold long-sword.

* * *

I noticed I got another Massage from Argo, _'Whoa seriously Akina-chi!? You won over a field boss!? Don't tell me you go solo!? Let's meet up! Meet me on the north of Horunka Village in 10 minutes the most!' _after that, I paced slowly because I'm already walking to the north in the first place, so it's not that far away.

* * *

"Say Akina-chi!" She squealed, "How!?" she get her expression over excited.

"Luck?" I answered plainly.

"That can't be! But I never see a Kobold Keeper before!" she then cupped her chin with her finger. "Akina-chi, can I tell this in my Newspaper?" she asked me.

My eyes blurted out in shock. "Y-you wrote one?" I questioned her. How can that be possible!?

"Yes, it was sold in NPC stores." She exclaimed while smiling at me.

"Since you gave me info's about the boss, I'll do something great for you." She gave me thumbs up and told me, "I'll buy info's from you high price!"

"Okay…" I rolled my eyes looking for a topic. "Do you know where the dungeon is?" I asked.

"75 Col." She stated calmly.

"Why you…" I then thought of something. "Never mind that." I opened my menu and manipulate it fast, creating a trade window appear in front of Argo with two items in there.

"I'll pay you 100 Cols if you tell me about these." I offered.

"Okay!" She then examine the item I never intend to trade. I noticed anxiety expression planted all over her face. "Awesome…" she got an incredulity eyes.

"W-what?" I asked her getting creepy déjà vu's.

"I never heard anything about scarfs…" she rubbed her temples repeatedly. "I heard scarfs are for accessory… But I never heard it could be in lower floors such as this." She stated clearly.

"And this sword, I also heard rumors about this, it was one of the top 5 strongest sword in the first floor. It was on Beta test that only few players can get. By any means, it's a rare item." She paused and closed her eyes remembering something. "After «Anneal Blade»… that is."

I gave a curious expression and understood what she meant sooner than I thought I will. "I see."

"Well then I'll tell about the blade you get in my newspaper." She stood up.

"Good luck. Don't die on me." I joke.

"Right back at ya." She then flees to somewhere.

I stood up from the public bench and walk away to the inn I rent earlier.

* * *

I yawned in the as soon as I woke up. "ahhh…'

I get ready and equipped my new blade and scarf, never forget the cloak, and walk to eat breakfast on the nearby NPC restaurant. I noticed there is a crowded spot blocking the view of my regular restaurant. Feeling quite curious and annoyed, I tried to peek in the crowd. The crowd seems to make a huge circle with 2 players in the center.

I noticed both of the players are mans. And I glance to the crowd, most of them are worried, I glance back at the two players, some armor I've never seen before, one with a normal armor and a blade I never seen before. A countdown appeared above their heads. The crowd were murmuring while bearing the same expression.

'Are you serious?'

'A duel?' a duel?

'A match!'

'That's a Falcon beak two-handed sword!'

'an upgraded armor too!'

I got pretty curious and glance back at the two players. I walk thru the crowd without anyone noticing anything.

The name was 'Thinker' and the other one was 'Belcurt'.

I think it's nothing serious. But then—"OI are you serious!? Fighting to death isn't a way!"

And the one with the name 'Thinker', glance at the crowd, "I must to fight for the people." It seem this Belcurt guy was the one to challenge him to death.

**Death.**

I can't…

I do not wish anyone to die. I never do.

Then they both dashed forward to tackle each other. They attack each other and both of their HP flunks to the Yellow zone.

I frowned and looked disgusted by this. I can't… I can't stand death… even… even if I did not now this people I can't let them die without excuse! A tear slipped on my face as I remembered _that._

Thinker's HP went into the red zone as soon Belcurt attack with another «Slant». Realizing nobody wants to stop them—or _scared_ they'll get killed in the process. I dropped my head and grit my teeth.

"NOOO!" I cried loud and bolted forward without thinking. I already readied my sword and drew it while dashing. The 2 players were about to strike a finishing strike.

But-

I ended up making their weapon clashed to mine and flew from their hand. I noticed my HP lost about 10% from that finishing «Sword Skills».

I panted heavily after running in an inhumanly speed.

'Oi, is she serious?'

'She survived that?'

'Who's she?'

'She stopped the clearers!'

My back was facing at them whose reaction was still shocked.

"How can you stop us?" one of them asked.

"why?"

I withdrew my sword before facing them with my cloak still on. The cloak was covering most of my head and my body.

"I do not wish death in a duel." I said while facing in either of them, "stop acting so childish." My heart was beating so fast maybe it's over limit. I was so scared my Japanese was wrong. "Deal with blade until victory, not death." I stated.

"B-But…" Thinker looked at me desperately.

Before I knew it, the crowd made a path for me to go thru. I just ran straight, running away from the crowd. I was… I was… **_I was so scared._**

My appetite was gone after that duel interruption. I ran aimlessly at God-knows-where,

After that, I cried on the outskirts of the town, thinking of _something._

I curled on my knees and burying my face in it. I felt… terrible.

It's already midday and I still haven't hunt at all. I rested my chin on my palm staring on the fake blue sky. '_So I will never see a rain anymore…' _ I sigh at the thought of that it was bad yet a good thing, maybe people will miss raining, but that might be too selfish for not wanting it to rain anymore. I shook it off and slap my cheek.

"Yosh! Let's hunt beasts!" I hurriedly stood up ignoring my still trembling hand, clenching it with all my might.

* * *

I have already done my job here- in Horunka Village. Players have come here; they seem to move on from the thought of the first day back then. '_great resolve, I guess.'_

I just equipped my armor and sword. "…" as I finished reading the daily news from Argo's MMO Newspaper, I threw it to the floor and it dissolved into polygons.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes since I depart from Horunka village. If I didn't move fast, wolves keep ambushing me. I haven't leveled up so far. It's still have three-quarters experience to go.

Oh well, not everything can be gained that easily… right?

A/N:

I'm really sorry if it's _that _bad.

Forgive me for wrong spellings and bad grammar.

I'll update soon.

The next chapter will follow the original one by Reki Kahawara-sensei.


	4. Meeting

Another Soloist: 4

Chapter 4: Meeting

It's almost one month. One month. And yet, it's still this far. I've also only been in «Tolbana Town» after my departure from Horunka. Much to my research, it's definitely bigger than Horunka.

Yet… what is this feeling inside of me wanting to danger myself into the dungeon?

* * *

That odd guy! Ugh! "Hey isn't this enough already!?" I finally spat.

"But this isn't enough for Me." he chuckle. "I still need more."

"But you're asking too much." I looked away.

"Huh? I thought you would love to know where the dungeon is?" The huge bald guy named Agil asked jokingly.

"Yeah! But I never wanted to sell that much!" I denied. True, I went to his merchant shop and all I need to get to have the dungeon information is to ask this Two-handed axe wielder.

"I see…" he therefore closed his invisible menu. "That should be okay… well I love pissing you off anyway." He mocked. "The dungeon is almost to the west of Tolbana."

"ah." I rolled everything inside my mind that it became one, "it's almost one month huh, Agil?" I asked calmly.

He gave me a smile, "Yeah. I can't believe _he_ was actually serious about all this."

I turned my head to look at him, "Ah about the dungeon." I noted him, "Are the beat-testers exploring it?"

He nodded, "Most of them are going solo since they got most of the hates." And he finally went around the counter he was waiting. "And... almost 2000 players… died." He said with guilt. I can see it in his eyes.

"…" I nodded calmly, "I know."

It's always like this. Always 'alone' is hard. But Argo and Agil; who seem to be also a foreigner but speak Japanese way better than I, understands me. They said they don't want me to die. And so, it's always like this. Agil continuously telling me this and that like my big brother. But, I'm happy I'm not alone anymore.

"Ne, good luck then."

"Y-yeah, thanks." I reacted.

I walked away from his counter and hold my sword. I was afraid of losing. But **'losing' **rarely― never came into my mind whenever I was fighting.

* * *

"uuuhhhhnn." I moaned while stretching. Since then, I never gave up on finding the boss room. I've also reached level 9 yesterday. Currently, I'm continuing my journey inside the dungeon.

I opened my menu and send Argo a Message, '_Argo, what's currently everyone's level?' _ It's been a few days since I last met Argo. But she was always my personal information broker.

'_350 Col, Akina-chi.' _I sweatdropped. She is also now known as «Argo the Rat» because of her information was always fresh and new. I don't mind lending her Cols… I got a bunch from the dungeon hunting.

I traded anyways. '_Thank you for your kind cooperation, currently, most player's level are level 4 and 5. I don't know why you keep asking these but… ah who cares.' _she answered shortly. Lately, she has been busy collecting a bunch of information.

I spotted a mob and cut them to half. Yes, my Kobold long-sword has reached to +5 «2S1A2D» I reached that much by getting upgrades from NPC blacksmiths; which their success rate are really low.

"This is tiring…" is sighed heavily.

"yo!"

'!' I quickly turned my head towards the low pitched voice.

"Clearing the dungeon?" the guy with red hair and a bandana asked. I gave the guy a final stare '_should I trust this guy?' _He seems to be way older than me. I removed my used up cloak and replace it with a new one― well, newer.

"I just mapped it until the floor boss." I gave him a final word before sheathing my sword.

The guy looked at me with wide eyes, and he finally coughed, "I see…" he squinted at me with the same expression, "Ah where are my manners, I'm Klein."

I stole a glance at him again, "Akina." He was bewailed with shock and backed away more and shrinks.

"A-a f-female player?" he asked nervously.

I loosen up the cloak over my head I was wearing earlier, he gasped.

"Ne, a-are y-you lost?" he asked again.

"No?" I gave him a hanging tone.

"t-then where is your party?" he asked again. I gave him a question look.

"What are you saying?" I asked him back without answering his last question.

"I mean… aren't you scared going inside the dungeon alone?" he asked me another question. I tilted my head and gave him a 'what?' look.

"Well… aren't you also?"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"well…" he gave me wry look. "I was looking for a friend here." He gave me a thumb up.

"I see…"

"I was wondering when you came here but…" he looked seriously, "Are you… by any chance― a foreigner?"

I dropped my head and clenched my fist "uhnn… I don't feel right, may I excuse myself?" I forced a smile at the red-hair guy I just met few minutes ago.

"Uh, sure…" he scratched his facial hair trail and grabbed my shoulder which about to pass from his, "do you see a boy; similar to your age, a black hair and a feminine face with black eyes?" I was surprised by his question. I cocked my head at his direction as he continued, "I just got here a few hours ago with my party… and, he's the first guy in this game who thought me about all." He looked down but continued anyways, "I owe that kid."

"That must be good of you." I accidentally gave him a sincere smile. He flushed a little. "In the first place, I never actually had a trainer or mentor." I finished my sentence with a loud sigh. 'It'll just hurt them if they knew.' I whisper quietly.

"Eh? You say something?" he asked me.

"N-No." I replied.

"Is that so…" he mumbled.

* * *

'_Argo, I'd like to meet up with you, I have a valuable information you might yell in joy." _I message Argo.

After a few seconds, she answered, "_ok_."

* * *

"So Akina-chi, mind telling me why are you giving me the dungeon map?" she rubbed her temples. Her red whiskers were now visible also.

"I finished mapping it…"

"Yeah, well, you can give it to the clearers you know?" she requested me an answer and crooked her head at me.

I sighed, "Do you like people dying?"

"No."

"Then tell the newspaper that someone actually able to find the boss room! Tell them we can actually clear the game. Tell them not to commit suicide." she cracked a bright smile appeared.

"Yeah!" she looked down again, "but what if you don't give the clearers or «The Army» the map, they won't believe me won't they?"

"Don't worry; I'll share it later on." I assured. "Who is the person that leads '_clearers' _anyway?"

"Ah, the name is Diabel! He will also hold the Boss Meeting once the Map is acquired." She smirked a conceitedly look. "Now that the map is set, all left is the meeting and they'll beat the boss!"

"Is he black haired?"

"No." Argo looked confused but answered immediately.

"Does he have a feminine face?"

"No. but they say he's quite good at hunting mobs and quite a good looking." I sighed at her answer.

"Why ask that Akina-chi? Finally looking for a guy with your type?" Argo suddenly teased me and I blushed at the thought of my future '_destined partner'._"

"N-No! That's not it! I- I was l-looking for a guy with black hair and feminine face, seem to be quite experienced." I clasped my hand to one-another.

"I don't think so Akina-chi, why are you blushing?" she teased deeper.

"W-well, I met another player back at the dungeon and he said that he was looking for his mentor with that detail." Her tease became quieter and started to part away.

"Ehhh? That didn't answer my question though…" She stroked her imaginary beard. "I was shocked for a second there Akina-chi!" she then opened her window and noticed something. "Ah, well look at the time, it was fun today, well, I gotta get going! Bye, see ya!" after that we part ways and continued walking.

"It's getting dark…" I murmured. I know no-one will answer so, I just walk back to the town.

_Boyfriend…? A guy hm…? Is love even possible to spout here, in Aincrad?_

* * *

I met this guy named 'Diabel' and traded him the map; he gave me a bunch of Cols and thank me deeply while bowing.

* * *

Few days have passed since the day I met Diabel, and I still haven't met this 'Kirito' guy. It's so depressing… but, I don't know if he's alive so I went to the «Monument of Life» and checked his name. Still alive. It's no big deal but I know he's actually a beta. How? Because he's a mentor of someone beginner.

Today; is the day of the first meeting for clearing the boss which I will not participate, even if the «Last attack» is extremely rare; I still have a bunch to do. I'm still weak too.

My goal today is to reach level 10, if possible, I will also sell some of my items since I'm almost at my limit handling my items.

I looked up to find the sky is staring back at me.

_When will I be able to forget 'that day'? I wonder…_

* * *

I'm walking in the «Tolbana Town» to buy some potions I haven't replace since my last hunting― grinding and «Field Boss Battle», I spot an armor shop which I never enter before, and came in, feeling not need of any new armor, I walked out of the shop and ran outside of the town.

All I want is so stay alive and not dying _here, in this fake world. _As I slashed a mob in front of me while thinking a bunch of stuff.

"I don't mind dying, but not in this jail. Everything's fake." I muttered as I blow a last hit towards the mob. _I deserve it anyway._

* * *

TBC~

A/N: Sorry for that… Quite random but I've think it thru for the next chapters...


	5. Who is he?

Another Soloist: 5

A/N: Thanks a lot from the last time's review! Although it's short, well at least I tried my best. Haha

Chapter 5: Who is He?

* * *

Few weeks ago, Argo posts a headline in her Newspaper, "While we're still alive, let's not waste time by looking for a _Love Partner._" I spat my drink while reading the Headline. That newspaper was released after the day I met up with her. Why is she so mean to me…

After the first Boss meeting, the next floor was soon cleared before I even realized it. So I'm participating in this floor's clearing, I've reached level 13 and yes, I've unlock the 3rd slot at level 12.

I used it to unlock my hiding skill, quite important for a Solo player.

I was walking in a town on the 3rd floor around afternoon since I'm having my lunch inside «Delfein City» The teleport city and on the east of the Misty Forest.

"Hey I heard the Beater was in this town." A male player told his friend.

"Really? Is he strong?" Then some following questions continues as I walk in the street of «Delfein City».

"Who's The Beater?" I muttered to myself while glancing at the players who's constantly saying beaters are the worst.

* * *

I walked out from the crowd and came to a NPC clothing shop.

"Welcome to our shop, may I help you with something?" The NPC asked politely at me.

Akina ignore the NPC, she didn't even took a glance at her. Walking towards a stall that sells skirts, she picked a black skirt and tried it on. Continuing her clothes hunting, she spot a great top with a set of skirts, matching clothes, which is also expensive, if you count it all, it will reach around 4000 Col.

For Akina, that kind of money should be an easy thing to gather, her money currently may reach around 150.000 Col. Few female partners were murmuring behind her creating a tense aura Akina have been getting back in the «Real world».

Well, isn't it obvious for a cloaked figure that can't be tell apart between a girl or guy buying a full clothing set for 4000 Col that is believed to be extremely expensive?

She immediately kept it on her inventory and changed at a fitting room behind the counter.

Her day have been boring ever since she had her lunch, she was walking around the town and caught a few players shouting. She got behind a wooden building.

"You Beater! Get the hell outta here!"

"You don't belong here! Get away!"

And some other dirty jeers.

I keep getting these kinds of jeers from girls but well, not this dirty. I was curious but that place is rather crowded, I decided to look for him later on, I didn't even know if it's possible either.

* * *

*Slash* _who is he? _*Whoosh* *clank* _What's a beater?_ *Slash* *bats!* _should I ask Argo instead?_

My anxious mind made me land a critical hit on the «Eden Halfling»'s neck and it finally disappeared into polygons. If I were in the real world, my face would be extremely pale and sweaty, not leaving out dehydration.

Without drinking, eating or resting would probably not the best idea of all times. I've been doing night hunting instead of day hunting. I might say it's dangerous, but my «Enemy Scan» skill is here working with me. And in Delfein, not much dangerous mobs would appear late night― probably strong, but you can run away or slip away.

Although, that isn't how Akina play. It's too dangerous. They say.

For her, as long as she can level up, that's enough for her, the more her HP's limit, the more the chance of her vanishing _here _would become smaller.

"A little bit more…" It's already 5 in Aincrad and Akina have been hunting mobs around late, lately. Agil was worried when he finds out Akina wanted to be strong for certain things. That to be said, she also never parties with someone, that is what worries Agil and Argo the most.

The two understand well about her. And Akina haven't got much sleep lately. She came back around 3 in the morning and started hunting; or so they say «Farming», around 8 am.

* * *

"I'm getting kind of slow…" She muttered with a low tone while walking herself in a safe zone inside the deep forest. The sound effect spread through Akina's ear, grabbing her leg's attention to loosen up 3 times when she was fighting earlier.

'huh?' She fell down in a dizzy manner, she collapsed. _What happen? Why did I fell?_ Her head started to function slowly and made her pant very hard. _I need to get up…_ I muttered inside my mind and tried to stand up, barely moving my hand. _Ah, I'm at my limit?_ I raised my hand that's currently trembling, only finding my temples throbbing very hard. _Why is the fatigue taking effects now?_ I gave up on my hand and started to pant heavily. However, SAO never allowed anything like having fevers.

Akina closed her eyes tightly and gave up on trying; she fell asleep with an uncomfortable face.

…

"Where am I?" Akina wanted to ask it out loud but she knew no one would probably answer. Her eyes are still clasped tightly, it seem very hard for the owner of the eye itself to control it. She tightened her eyes and flutters wide awake. And finding a guy― no, a boy with black hair, around the same age as me over my head.

"Hey, awake already?" He asked in a boredom tone.

"…" I stayed quite to understand my situation and settings on my head. "… Who are you?" I asked hesitantly at the boy.

"…" The boy looked at the sky that is reflecting light. He seems to be avoiding my gaze.

"Kirito." … In a tense silence my mind began to wander because of that name, it sounds rather familiar.

"Ki…ri…to?" I asked again, by this time I noticed my cloaked had fallen from my head to my shoulders. My head is still under his head. I stared at him for quite a long momentum. I tried to remember either that name was my imagination or I'm actually quite familiar with it. He had a faint blush on his cheeks but he didn't care.

"…" He drew his head back; the boy with black hair named Kirito here was sitting rather silently.

"Are you okay? What's with that collapsing?" He was talking so fast that I couldn't keep up with the translation of my head, well now it's not functioning well.

"w-wait… please slow down." I tried to get up but when a struck on my head hit me in a flash, I collapsed to the ground soundlessly once again. "s-sorry for w-worrying…" I apologize.

"I'm Akina." I lend him a hand to shake. He greatly took it.

"So, what were you doing?"

"… I was leveling up." I told him honestly. "I was wondering too, were you the one who's also around here hunting these few days?"

"… Only at night."

"I see…" I muttered.

"How do you know?" The new person asked Akina. "You might need a high scan-skill though."

"Maybe… But, it's my instincts that told me someone was around too." she shook my head in denial.

"Is that possible?" He asked while looking at Akina.

Akina nodded once.

"Is that so…" Kirito cupped his chin with fingers. "But the monsters around the dungeon are quite strong… Aren't you scared?"

Akina went silent, _scared…_ is it? She asked herself. She let out a soft sigh towards the boy she just met few minutes ago. "What makes you think like that? I'm sorry, but the real world is scarier." She smiles at the black haired boy.

The boy stares at her while letting out a croaked voice of disbelief and not comprehending. "Sorry to make you answer that…" He drops his head in compunction.

"No, it's okay. It's nothing to be sorry about." She answered hesitantly at the boy's reaction; that Kirito boy. "I'll be continuing if you have nothing else to say, Kirito."

Kirito's POV

Unn… this quest took me forever…

As I landed my last streak at the powerful «Demi-human» mob, I sheathed my Favorable «Anneal Blade +7» behind my back and started walking deeper in this forest. The forest gives out a relaxing atmosphere whenever. However, this might be a trick to let our guard down towards the «Demi-human» mobs. And this floor is the specialist of the first demi-humans.

_The strong aura from before haven't left the forest_. I thought to myself.

My «Scan Skill» is close to scanning neither enemy nor player around my surroundings by 20M, which is quite low for me.

And I noticed a «Player Cursor» on my southwest, I quickly sprinted at that unknown player finding that the player is entering the «Resting safe-zone». I exhaled in revilement. But when I was about to leave that cloaked player some privacy, that figure stumbled and fell to the ground.

I immediately jumped out from my hide to the falling player. It was another «Female Player» after Asuna I met.

"…" she wore a purple-black miniskirt. The pattern were similar to the Dark Elf I met on the «Misty Forest» *spoiler alert on the light novel* with Asuna few days ago. I entered the safe-zone and saw the figure fell asleep soundlessly.

_I can't leave a girl here, can I? But the quest will not complete…_ I hesitated for a while but in the end, I decided to wait for the sleeping «Female Player» I barely knew her face.

…

The hooded figure jerked and rolled to the other side, she was muttering something. She rolled again, her face were looking straight up, but I can't see her face clearly and I won't be shameless enough to open her cloak just to peek at a girl's face.

All I can see is her dark-colored cloak and caught a glimpse of her delicate chin. The figure rustled and opened her eyes, I think. I heard a faint mutter. "Hey, awake already?" I asked while staring over the head of the sleeping player. I wanted to lecture her for sleeping so carelessly but I'm in no place to talk as a «Beater».

"… Who are you?" she asked hesitantly, well it's likely she thought I done something naughty to her… it's like opposing Cardinal-sama and I'll soon be sent to the «Black Iron Castle» probably.

"Kirito." I answered shortly.

"Ki…ri…to?" she asked with a Japanese language, instead of Japanese accent, she use an English accent. Although It's pronounced very well. Her hood fell and I clearly saw her bright blue transparent like eye color, now I'm certain she isn't a Japanese girl, her eyes are very charming. Instead of a human eye, it looked like a cat eye, big and round. She has a very fine skin tone and a Japanese eyebrow structure. It made me unconsciously blush and gaze away from her, a radiant beauty.

Inside of me, it felt like I wasn't wasting my time waiting for this girl to finally awake, probably the cause of men's nature.

Before she awakes, I noticed her body length is quite short. But after seeing her beautiful elegant face, my heart melted from an ice. Asuna is also a beauty, a cute one, but this one's different, she is charming instead of cute. Her aura gave of a warming presence.

Coming back to my sense of worry, I asked her, "Are you okay? What's with that collapsing?" she gave me a wary expression but calmed down after that.

"W-wait… please slow down…" She sat up and I evaded her head from hitting my head. "Sorry for worrying." She apologized with a low voice.

"I'm Akina." She lent me a hand and I gladly took it for a shake.

"So, what were you doing?"

"I was leveling up." She answered then continued, "I was wondering too, were you the one who's also around here hunting these few days?" I jerked my body at her question.

"… only at night." I muttered honestly.

I wondered if she's a Beta-tester like I, to be more accurate, a «Beater», if it's possible. But I never heard of a foreigner playing Sword Art Online.

"I see…" she muttered, _who knew she loves to mutter?_

"How do you know?" I asked the girl with black mixed violet-hair. Just now, I thought that her hair is dyed. Although I'm quite sure mixed colored dyes were only available on the 5th floor and up during the closed Beta. "You might need a high Scan Skill though." I stated the obvious.

"Maybe… But, it's my instincts that told me someone was around too." She shook her head denying the possibility of the scan-skill.

"Is that possible?" I asked the cat-eyed girl.

She gave a doubtful look and nodded.

"Is that so…" I cupped my chin with my thumb and index finger, _why isn't this girl worried of herself?_ "But the monsters around the dungeon are quite strong… Aren't you scared?" I asked.

She lowered her head, I wondered if I said anything wrong…

She finally gazed at me with a guilt expression. And then she muttered something I didn't understand, "I'm sorry, but the real world is scarier." That guilt look finally got replaced by warm face.

_She must've a hard time in her real life… _"Sorry to make you answer that…" I dropped my head.

"No, it's okay. It's nothing to be sorry about." She answered. "I'll be continuing if you have nothing else to say, Kirito." I lifted my head to the statement; _Oi that would be dangerous if you force yourself further_, that was what I about to say. But before I could, Akina stood up and lose balance immediately; consequently, I stood up trying to catch the falling girl but ended up being her butt-pillow.

TBC-

A/N:

Forgive me for bad grammars and misspellings T.T

Haha finally Kirito meets Akina whew. -w-


	6. Travel the Dungeon Together

Another Soloist 6:

IMPORTANT NOTE! I have written a lot of KiriAsu (my fav OTP) one-shots and it'll get released sooner or later. So yeah, tell your friends that likes KiriAsu too :D

Akina POV  
He explained that he also wanted to clear that dungeon I mentioned it earlier, so wantedto show him the way. At least there isn't more than one person beside me.

-

"Eh? You're planning on leveling up to complete that dungeon?"

"Uh, you might say that." I landed a swing lastly on an ox; another kind of creature roaming around this forest. "Come to think of it, why did you suddenly come out in day, kuro-san?"

"What's with that nickname?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? You're so scary that your body is covered in deep black cloth." I joked and gave a dark aura.

"... You might be true..." He walked unaffected around me and drew his sword from his back.

I was a bit stunned by his sword. It was the rarest or so strongest sword exists in the first floor, the «Anneal Blade».

The first thing I thought when I saw that sword was, 'this guy is a high level player' indeed.

But then again, compared to my enhanced weaponry, it should be the same, only the rarity parameter of the sword differs.

"Did you know the level of the mobs there are around 2 levels advanced the first level boss?"

"Yeah, I might say they're quite strong."

He chocked a little when I exclaimed it to him, thus he looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"_You say_? So you've been there?" He asked me while stopping his pace.

"Of course, I asked my information broker but all she said is, _'they're strong, as strong as the first floor boss_.' with a grim smile on her face." I stopped my pace instantly as he does.

"What's the last room you've entered?" He gave an inquiring expression of curiosity towards my sentences.

I counted with my fingers, if the dungeon only has 10 rooms, then, "Ichi... Ni... San... Etto... 7th room."

"Oooh, you're quite a high level then." He said while widening his eyes, but it's no shock, rather, it was a relief. Probably of knowing I'm a strong leveled player to survive this death game.

In this kind of scene, either side would probably challenge the other to a duel by fighting for the highest score.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that." I shook my head at the thought, "Want to head there and clear the dungeon together?" As I said in a rather awkward manner, I finally realized that it was an awkward thing for a girl proposing something like this to a boy.

Kirito POV

I wondered tons of times if this girl is a beta tester... But she's such a clumsy person, she plays solo, and she's a foreigner with beauty that every Japanese man would adore, too perfect right?

Then why is she, inviting to someone like me, to clear a dungeon with her!? Isn't that counted as flirting?

"Ano... I might not get what you're saying, come again?"

"I'm really curious about the results for clearing that dungeon. And I wanted to try it out, I found it quite recently myself, and I think a lot of beta testers might clear that dungeon before me."

Ah, that's what she's aiming... But is a curiosity worth a life?

"Ah if you don't want to put your life in the line, I wouldn't force you to."

"It's okay, I came here to defeat that dungeon myself, how about we split the re―" right before I barely finish, she cut my word half through.

"You can have the result, I'm just curious if it's worthy." She said in quite a satisfied tone, continuing her pace earlier.

"That won't do, let's split it in half." I offered fairly.

"... You don't want it?" She asked me with her large crystal colored eyes that are staring at me intensely.

Her beautiful eyes caught me off guard and made me blind, it was no customized eyes either. There is no possibility whatsoever that she's an avatar or a goddess that exist in this virtual death game. Or maybe it's a trap? Only a low possibility on that. Wait― no.

"That's not what I'm saying... But we should be fair, just accept it." I said while scratching my head softly.

"We're close." She alerted me.

By the way, is she a cheater? I mean, of we're close to 5 meters towards the dungeon, then probably I could sense it too, but this shows no sign. Also, it's hard to tell that we're arriving, well our surrounding is more less the same. We're in a forest, after all.

"You're sharp eh?"

"Hn... I get that a lot." Her blank face gave a mocking smile after I assumed that.

"Are you somewhat... A cheater?" I hesitantly asked her.

This time, she moved her face at me once again her smile relaxed, instead, she gave a puzzled look, she really needs to stop this, and her cute far is making me weak.

"Why do you think so?"

"W-Well... Maybe you wanted to be some kind of a beta tester?"

"Ahaha." She laughed satirically and then scratched her cherish cheek. "You see, I know some beta testers are a loner, like you, and I know some people who also suspects me as a beta, although I knew some original beta tester, they never pin me to the corner and interrogate me. So they never thought of me as a beta tester or a cheater." She paused her slow explanation as the dungeon came into our view.

"Ah we're here."

She grabbed my sleeve on its edge and start pulling me, she seem to be excited so I just follow her lead trying not to break her good mood.

"Now let's go, I only leveled up one from the last time I got here." She told me.

"When was that?"

"Mm... Probably 3 days ago or so."

"That's quite fast." I gave my honest compliment.

"...yeah, you might say that."

She was staying up late; that's the reason why a high level player could get a level by 3 days so easily. I once done that in 3 days or less and ended up with the same result.

I noticed her sword is also a one handed long sword; the same type of my sword, she should have a shield with her. That sword is also a top rare class item. Only from field boss drops from the first floor.

"Why don't you equip a shield?" I asked unintentionally.

"Hmm… Some people also asked the same question, but I think it'll get in my way or slow me down, and I can't wield a big one, I'm a shorty after all." She pouted, "And I can't get any advantage on getting a small shield."

"You're an AGI then, why aren't you using a rapier?"

"It's gonna be a waste though, I almost mastered my one-handed sword skills."

She let go of my sleeve and walked quickly towards the dungeon entrance, after that she grinned merciless and peeked a little towards where I was.

"Hey, if I get most of the monsters, you're treating me apple pie on the 2nd floor, Kirito."

She smirked as she said that, so full of herself might also become her most regret. And that apple pie she was saying was only bought in an NPC store near Urbus town, and it was also said to be the current most delicious desert, I've tried it and I didn't regret I do.

"Then I want you to buy me a set of healing position and a full meal treat."

Her back stopped and looked behind where I was.

"Eh? A set?" She gave a look of questioning.

"Uh, a quick healing but for only 100 HP and a slow 180 second healing potion that heals 300 HP."

"... I never heard of that." She knocked the edge of the dungeon entrance that looked a lot like a mine entrance also for buying time waiting at my slow pace, she seem rather patient.

"Then let's go." She invited and jumped inside of the dungeon.

-

Akina POV

"So every room gets different leveled mobs, one group of mob each room. On the 5th room, the group increased onto 2 groups of mobs. But the last boss on the 10th room is a single boss that is around level 14?"

"Yaa, something like that. But the last floor boss' level was only my calculation." I waved her hand while walking in front of Kirito.

"So, let's open the first room shall we?"

"Unh."

Kirito's palm held the left side of the door and his right hand held the «Anneal Blade». I held the right door side with my own «Kobold Long-sword».

We stepped in slowly and steadily towards the center of the 8x8 room.

"Before the mobs came, wanna party up?" He asked while pointing his thumb at himself, smiling.

"Party?"

It's not that I don't want to party with him, but... Is he willing to party with someone like _me_? But, if I wanted to reach my goal, I might have to.

I put my negative thoughts aside and shake my head resolutely. "Yes."

Kirito POV

'_Yes_', she answered me while smiling. It was not a normal smile but it's a dazzling and eye catching one.

"Okay..." I opened my menu and invited her into my party.

She pressed a few button while telling me stuff, "It was surprising. I never once partied before."

When I closed my menu, I gazed at her, an "eh?" Came from my mouth.

"In SAO, this is my first time partying with someone, it was an experience." She smiled while tilting her head.

I didn't get what's so special about a first time partying, but with that smile from hers, I knew those what she said isn't something people should laugh at, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, you know how to switch?"

"I once heard that kind of system, but I never done it before."

"Figures." I walked towards the front and readied my blade in my usual style. "All you have to do is parry the monster and switch out. That's where I come in."

She imagined what I explained and stared up before nodding, "Okay."

All of the sudden, 6 goblins, 3 feet tall and fast, attacked slyly from below. It managed to come at me before I noticed.

"But switch won't do anything here." She continued nonchalantly, with that she jumped towards a few goblins and done a great sword strike, I must say she's quite talented on her steps or maybe the experience of fighting too.

I moved back and attack two goblins at once with a «Horizontal», they didn't dodge, and instead, they moved back and do a switch.

"They're fast and smart! Be careful!" Akina yelled when she saw me let two of the goblins away.

By that time, she already cut two of those goblins at once, which kind of surprised me halfway and I think it's not the time to think about others.

This isn't similar to the beta at all! The system probably changed the mob type. On the first room, it's supposed to be 3 Bull called «Bull Flung».

I brutally sliced one and another with various sword skills, I managed to get 3. Same goes for Akina.

"Ohh, you're quite great, Kirito."

"Back to you." Her HP is still near full, probably missing 3 dots or less.

I was attack on my feet twice, but it wasn't a clean hit, I lost 5 dots.

"Are you sure you have enough STR points?" I asked while started walking down to the next room.

"Ehh? I put some points at agility though... I put probably around 20 points or so." She catches up after checking her HP and seems to not minding it.

Her muffler swayed behind her as she walked. She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly and walked towards the next door.

I believed she is a 12 level player or lower but for her to be having more than that, she might be on the same level as me.

"Hey, I'm gonna say this once but I'm going to win this."

Suddenly, Akina said while looking straight at me. I just snort and answered 'in your dreams' jokingly.

For the first time ever, the tense wall between me and Akina just melted away; she was more relaxed than earlier. And I'm glad that happens soon. And that soon is now.

"Let's continue." She called me while smiling.

I'm still continuously wondering where did she get that violet colored hair mixed with black color, because in lower floors only few base color like; red, blue, green, yellow, black or some normal and unsuitable colors for hairs.

Not only that, this foreigner girl is full of mystery to me. I barely know anything about her. Why was she playing SAO, does she love MMO? I could find out right now, but I have an ongoing bet currently, she might answer lies.

"Alright, but wait, I want change my bet."

She turned back towards me and asked, 'what is it?'

"I'll withdraw that healing potion set for your information."

"Hmmm, I don't mind." Her indifferent answer always made me wonder, _does this girl ever think when she answers?_

"Ah, don't worry, even if you ask me anything about the_ other side_, I wouldn't mind."

_How does this girl thinks?_ I might not know how people like her think but is that okay to ask about the other side?

"F-Fine, but I don't need it…"

"Really?" she gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah, let's go, we aren't going anywhere here." I merely glance at her before touching the door's delicate surface leading to the next room.

"Just open, scaredy-cat." She commented coldly at my worries.

I just glared at her bold statement and cold stare before finally opening the door immediately.

We arrived at the second room; the size was approximately about the 1st room size. It has 4 pillars in each corner of the room. The floor is made from ceramic that is very thin and also echoed from every footstep.

Suddenly a thin and piercing voice came from the girl, "You don't wanna hit the floor or land on the floor too heavily after jumping."

"Got it." I answered at her statement.

A hiss of snakes was clear soon; they attacked from the high ceiling I also noticed. I moved from where I was standing to my left.

After we encounter the snakes, Akina didn't jump aside, but, she attacked straight at the snake that came after her.

*ZAN* a great noise spread across the room and neatly cutting the falling snakes to half, I followed her lead by slashing the snakes to half, '_She could actually done this by herself_ ' was what I thought, but I slashed them through anyways.

I forgotten that the floor was a thin made that could break from some falling objects; that include myself.

"Baka!" as soon as Akina saw me, she shouted with all her might.

_Don't worry; I won't let you down now!_ I exclaimed loudly in my mind.

I used the closest falling snakes and parried it's fangs before doing a somersault in the air, I lost some HP but it deflect me from falling directly on the floor, instead I was shot back around 5 meters away, ended with a safe landing.

We finished the snakes sooner than Akina thought, that made her glad.

"But, how did you do that?" The person with a cat face and hair asked suddenly.

"Err… what are you talking about Akina-san?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb kuro-san, that somersault in the air." She indicated circles with her index finger.

"Ah… Luck?" I gave a hanging tone and made her pouted.

"Whatever, I really don't understand how your brain thinks."

"Back to you." I back-fired her words jokingly.

She let out a chuckle I never heard. Rather than weird, it was surprisingly cute.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned.

We past the 6th room and we're currently on the safe area between the 6th and 7th room. Akina huffed while sliding on the nearby wall.

I can't help but to wonder how did she manage 7 rooms alone, how tiring is that?

"Ne… Akina, why… did you… stop… on the 7th room?" I panted for air between my sentences.

"…" She sighed and took a deep breathe. "I-it was s-something c-common I c-can't handle, I guess…"

She forcefully laughed at her own words and scratched her head caused by nervousness.

"But you manage… to get out, it was a miracle." I exhaled in relieve, and stretched out my hand upwards while yawning.

"It's already noon outside, we spent some time in here." She informed me before stretching her numb hands forward.

Suddenly, an awkward silence filled the tense air, I meant to cut the awkward feeling and started talking, but in the end, I didn't manage to do so. Instead, she asked me with an odd request.

"Em… could you handle the 7th room yourself?" she bit her lower lip.

I knew nothing about the reason she stops clearing the room albeit her level is way superior the others.

"Alright then."

After a few minutes of rest I stood up and make my way towards the next door, Akina followed afterwards.

A long heavy creak soon followed with a bang from the contact between the room's wall and room's huge door.

Suddenly, the room became dimmed and looked swallow.

"It isn't an illusion; the effect of the light is making contact with your eyes, careful." Akina suddenly grabbed my hand by force and moved me from where I was.

From the room's unique carving, it glows and a lot of unique kinds of goblins came out.

"I wasn't planning on giving this out but this is where the hard parts begin, it's quite tricky." She yanked her sword from the sheath.

"Kirito, please handle those goblins." I nodded at her request.

"I thought you said to handle it myself?" I asked while looking warily towards the incoming weird shaped goblins.

"These goblins attacks with brain, but there are another type of mobs behind them and will give you surprise attack right after you sliced the last goblin."

_So that's why she retreats._

"I hate surprises." Was the only word I could get before she launched herself right behind me.

I brutally sliced the huge amounts of goblins in front of me, I was aware when the last one attack, I should ready myself.

"Now!" she yelled.

I retreat and the cloaked figure slices up the giant incoming mob from head front. Right before that giant goblin have time to run two meters, Akina flexibly impact from the giant goblin's feet and cuts its head to half.

The body of the goblin separated from its head.

And I saw something I have never saw before in Akina's charming eyes.

_The eyes of killing intent._

A second or two Akina did not move from where she is. She trembled after she snapped back while I watch the mob disappear into blue irregular polygons.

"…" I walked two steps ahead. "Akina?"

"W-we did it…" She mumbled.

"Yeah, but we still have 3 more rooms."

She shook her head slowly while slightly smiling in a satisfied manner.

"I lied, there are only 7 rooms." She shortly exhaled.

"WHAT!?" I shout on top of my lungs.

"Don't worry, we still have the boss."

"Why you…" I grumbled in confusion.

"let's go!"

She pointed straight at the huge gate.

"waa, its big." She compliment before glancing at me. "C'mon Kirito, I totally got you, you don't have to be so down."

"I'm not down, I'm surprised I didn't see you lying to me."

"Huh? I'm not lying… I thought there were 10 rooms but I noticed something after we arrived at the 4th room."

"4th room?"

"Yeah, it was so long on the entrance and made me wonder, '_how long this corridor does goes?'_ after that I remembered that the dungeon entrance was right behind a cave. So I thought that the 4th room's length took around 3 rooms. If we want to, we could past through the cave and get the shortcut to the next town, right after the dungeon's cleared, that is." She explained.

"Oh now that you mention it, the fourth room was so long." I confirmed my thought as Akina explained.

"I just noticed this earlier too."

"But you really are a sharp person." I didn't mean to compliment her but it comes naturally from my mouth.

She laughed it off anyway.

But the thing is. I'm quite troubled with that look on her face earlier when she cut off the giant goblin's head off, that _killing intent_ aura.

"Let's go, it's now or never."

Normal POV

"AHHH, that was a great fight." Akina stretched her hand upwards before yawning. And gave a 'fufufu' laugh and glanced as she thought about her winning at Kirito.

"W-what?" The black haired swordsman asked nervously at the weird laugh Akina gave him suddenly.

"I get 86 mobs, how about you?" My heart sank down to a bottomless pit suddenly.

"I get 82…" The disgruntled partner exhaled.

"Eh? Even though I gave you all the goblins in the last room!"

Akina and Kirito joked on their way to the dungeon entrance, a lot thing happened today for both of them and they escaped death today too, and the dungeon was fully cleared by two high leveled players. Even if they had chance to get to the next town, they preferred to get back for a while deciding the winner's prize.

When they finally reached the entrance, the dungeon was surrounded by a great amount of players. They're all wearing the same metallic armor. There are around 30 peoples there, and they all looked like they're expecting for these two players to come out, That made Akina's body jolted.

"Tch, «The Army»." Kirito glanced all over the place to count for the players; he wondered how great their timing is.

Akina's eyes were in shocked under the cloak and behind her muffler. Kirito noticed this soon after Akina took a slow step back and signaled Kirito while nudging his black coat.

"… _Kirito, let's go." _Akina whispered in a very low tone.

"Wait, both of you." Suddenly, a man with light grey hair stopped them when he notice that the players tried to escape.

"What?" Kirito responded immediately with an informal manner.

"What is your business in this dungeon?" That man asked once again.

Kirito scanned Akina's small figure from his height, Akina merely jerked, she looked like she has no intention of saying anything.

"We are just looking inside, are there any problems?"

The metallic armored man didn't say anything but signaling their men to move forward inside the dungeon. Kirito observing that man in caution until each of them disappears inside of the dungeon.

After several seconds, one by one of the members went inside with no sign of coming back outside, by that time, Akina's legs can't hold anymore and slid down and kneel down before Kirito is able to catch her.

"… T-that w-was scary…" Her whole body trembled.

"You're really not good with people…" Kirito shook his head, after a few seconds, her lent Akina his hand inviting her to get up.

"… You really save me back there, I don't know what I'll do if I was alone…" Her smile burnt her pale looking face. "I'll drop the bet, you win." Akina admitted fully.

"Haha, So full meal and your information?"

"Yeah yeah…"

They laughed it out and walked together side by side towards the nearby town.

"There! Happy?"

Her face is currently under her cloak, _again_. She decided to pull it back up earlier. Or maybe she forgot? I'm not sure.

"So, which restaurant am I treating you to?" The girl next to Kirito asked suspiciously before walking faster than him.

"Err, I want to go to this one restaurant I like in «Delfein City», but I got no chance on doing so."

"… You lead the way for me then." Kirito might say he didn't hate her attitude, he's just wondering what kind of person is she in the real world. A princess? An _oujo?_

Many things he couldn't get it resolved. She is a smart and also an intelligent person. She has an elegant face that any guy wants. She has an independent opinion. She is responsible and caring. She has a great humor, even though she has some weird reaction and some mysterious personality. But yet nobody could tell what she's thinking.

Kirito asked Akina why she uses a cloak, she didn't answer the question clearly, and instead, she chuckled briefly.

Akina felt a spark of relieve when they entered the «Safe Arena» and made her stretch. Stares were laid on them, affecting Kirito utmost, Kirito glance back at the crowd around them and lastly to Akina.

But Kirito saw no change to Akina's face. She was admiring the beautiful night in that city, she felt satisfied.

As soon as they reached the restaurant Kirito mentioned, all eyes were locked on the pair once again. This time, Akina notices that stares were engulfing them; she hurriedly touched the cape of her hood.

She was quite for some seconds before I decided to break the nothingness and ordered the most expensive meal and made her pout. But I was glad she isn't mad at me for real. So when the meal comes, she gave in and said _'there, happy?'_

"So, what do you want to ask about me?" The swordswoman folded her hand and crossed her feet.

"… So, I've wanted to get this but, a kid like you shouldn't really be out here fighting right?"

Silence, then finally a tsk.

"I'm older than you think." she retorted as she sipped her milk in the left hand.

"Okay… sorry for asking something rude, but I wanted to ask, why are you giving out a delinquent expression back there when we fought the Last Boss?" Kirito, who's been playing around by asking her age, asked her seriously this time.

"… I plan on telling you sooner or later, but I never knew you'd notice something like that from me." She paused as she stared at the glass of milk that faintly reflecting her virtual face. She continued afterwards, "Just a little more time."

"Then, why are you playing solo?"

"Didn't I tell you before, it's hard to communicate."

"That's _one_ of the reason."

Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Haha, what are you―"

"C'mon, you don't have to lie, Akina."

"…"

Silent came again, feeling like he's compelling her to answer felt like bullying, so Kirito decided to stay quite.

"I know, you're right. I could also force myself in a group so I wouldn't die." She exhaled and smiled, and gripped her cup tighter, "I knew that unreasonable kind of reason wouldn't always cover me, so I'll tell you soon. I trust you, ok?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I trust you too." Kirito has no reason to distrust her too.

"Same here." The girl shot an assuring smile and finally left the café after adding each other as friends.

_She wields up her inner self, the beast inside of her keep pushing her other self. It beats the hell out of her._

_Akina asked, "Is being friend with him a great idea?" But she smiled in a disappoint manner and continued, "I trust him though."_

After a week, she has not come across Kirito once again, but she believed that they will meet again someday.

TBC-

A/N:

This chapter is taking so long! I was planning on skipping few scenes but I can't help it! Sorry if it's boring, I just want to skip till Akina meets _someone._

Don't expect that _someone _is Asuna cuz she's appearing later! XP

Hint: She's an OC

Don't worry about anything. Your questions in the review are all appreciated, and this story will uncover _everything_. So rest assure ;)


	7. Unanticipated Bump

Another Soloist: 7

A/N: From here on, the story might need more logic and some extreme thinking and probably memory. Because I will probably reveal secrets from my all-time Fav. OC, Akina.

Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading ;) Please Review, cause it always lighten me and courage me to write more :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Unanticipated Bump

* * *

A lot of days has passed since days, who knew how many decades might it takes to clear this game, but someday, she believed that she will came out alive.

"Hime, how's the target acting?" A companion who's been hanging around me since last week asked me as if she's in a military force, the way she talks resembles any android robots that are really popular last era.

"Fix the way to talk, might you?" I complained at the other girl, Sora (Japanese for; Sky) just stared back with her poker face, I'm quite sure she's uneasy, since I can't tell that, she isn't showing anything!

"Ah, I'm very sorry, I'm quite rude, forgive my mistakes." I glanced at the wild groups of goblins, I might say the dark green between the others is the leader, once we attacked the leader, might as well destroy their pack.

"_Mattakku_, when will this girl learn?" I sighed and jumped from the bushes, jumping of the edge of a tiny cliff, "Commence raid attack 051!" I announced, bunch of shady looking dudes, around 3 or so, plus Sora, who is standing and reacting quite late, started to draw her weapon.

The raid on the 51st goblin pack is now proceeding.

* * *

"Ahhh, that was a refreshing battle." The older girl said to the other girl.

The girl who moaned is named Kurai Hime, but called Hime, she acts as a leader and actually leading a party of 6, She has a slightly blonde hair with a light brown on the top of her hair, her eyes are hazel, her height is rather short, around 157 cm, considering her age, it was acceptable.

"As expected of Hime, the battle strategy works as always." The younger girl, Sora, claps with an unemotional face.

"Just because I said _'Slash with all your might!'_ doesn't mean it's a strategy! Idiot!" The cheerful face denied and blushed furiously, the short tempered girl is easy to trick as usual, and that's what Sora knows.

"Ah, Hime, do you know there almost been no signs of the rumored «Press Beetle» in the east of 4th level? There are also rumors floating in the main city that there are probably a group that hunts for it repeatedly."

"Oh? Rumors about a greedy person?" The blonde shows curiosity and got closer to her short friend.

"Yes, but that person is still unknown, there was one group lurking in that forest, they saw some loud crashing and explosion in the forest, and the crashing also almost went passed through the whole forest." Sora continues her 'report'.

"So how does that person look like?" Kurai Hime asked curiously, deepening the topic.

"That person wears a tattered black and purple mantle, deep colors and hood on." That explanation made Hime scratched her chin.

_Purple… Black… doesn't want to show face, hiding identity by other means. '!' No… That wouldn't be possible, it couldn't actually be __**her**__ right?_ Hime was taken aback by old memories from the other side, but thinking and remembering would be a hassle to her.

"Yeah, you know what we're going to do, we are going to check this mysterious cloaked person and his friends." _Friends_… She has long missed her beloved friends, but there is one person she became so fond to, someone she never wanted to hate or the other way around.

* * *

Akina's POV

"That's the last!" I exclaimed eagerly.

It's been 2 days since the 5th floor is open, she was so excited to take a detour and forgotten her daily schedule, and that made her hunt the «Press Beetle» at noon until late evening, but she already cleans the area.

She even gets Argo interrogating her for quite some time, Argo suspected her that she would be behind this.

Akina has great reflexes, next to perfect to be more accurate. She could jump very high and lands accurately, she even gets to participate on worldwide Gymnastic, which she achieved the second place, she was the ace of her school, on PE that is. That made her actives «Acrobatics» from her Skill log.

"I wonder if I attracted so many attention?"

*PanPanPan* A rather echoing clap came from the other side, automatically I shove my head to the player, there was 6 of them, according to my Detection skill, all of them are clear green players, still, it kind of startled me. Looking directly at the talking one, I realized the voice, the voice was clear and it felt like I knew that voice from somewhere, yet I just couldn't recalled it well.

"Ara Ara, Sorry for being rude." The girl with blonde hair said, she seems to be the leader.

But, the most things that astonished me the most is her face and features, that face, the only face I wanted to forget.

"…" I stepped a few feet back, holding my mouth, and seeming wanting to talk but chocking instead, My fingers were shivering and my eyes were teary. I was wearing a cloak; it would be obvious that I wasn't recognized.

"Ru…"

Third Person POV

_That voice, it couldn't be real, impossible… for her… to be in this death game… no way…_ Hime thought quite long, she was rather stunned, eyes widening.

Suddenly, the cloaked person dashed forward and tackles her small body to the taller girl. That shocked Hime, then a sob came from the attacker, the speed amazes Sora and the boys.

"Why…" Akina sobbed, "Why did you come here?" She cried louder, Hime seem to expect the question, but she couldn't answer due to the arrival of the person standing in front of her.

"Hime-san, do you know this person?"

Akina's cloak fell to her cloaked shoulders from the top of her head. Hime hugged her longed missed friend.

"You were alive aren't you, you're alive, right?" Hime answers back.

"So it really is you, Mayu― no, I suppose its Akina?" Hime wiped the tear from her friend's eye.

"I missed you so much, I thought, I thought… you were―" Akina was cut off by the hug off her friend.

It was indeed a reunion, a reunion between best friends.

* * *

It was back on when Akina plays games online and locking herself in the room, plugging her ears with headphones and let no one bothers her 'work'. Akina once played this RP game she was so addicted to, she was a veteran in a week, and she grasped the game's base too easily.

And she met this player who is also great, that player goes by the name of 'KuraiHime', and Mayuri goes by the name of, "Akina". Then they became online friends.

Akina tells her a lot of stories about her lonely life in Japan, and the player named KuraiHime said, _I'll be you friend, and always will._

She even met her on a voice conversation, she was a girl, a nice ad understanding girl, that's what Mayuri thought, she was, to be honest.

But Hime doesn't feel like that, she was a real ojou-sama who loves gaming, she has no real friends, she only has lackeys and fans, and nobody wants to be her friend.

And that's why she made friends online, and met this person who she have told many times that she didn't need to force herself to became friends with her, but that person answered, _I wanted to become friends with you, I don't care about your social status at all, friends are friends_. And it touched Hime's cloudy heart.

They met irl and became best friends, even if their traits oppose each other, nothing could have come between them since.

And this friendship has always been treasured by both. It's been mostly few months but they get along well.

* * *

"Ne Hime, do you know? I really missed you, I did knew that you logged in, but I was glad that you're alive." Akina hand clasped infront of her chest, her chest tighten but yet her heart felt relieved more than anything, she was at the point to where she could fell to her knees and let out a huge cry.

"I'm more worried! Look at you, you're playing solo!" The taller girl hugged her friend forcefully, she too, was in the mostly same state, the two were crying in each other's shoulders, letting out sobs and snuffles.

The smaller girl felt a bit strangulated before tapping her friend's arm. "Ackk, I can't breathe…"

Even though she said that, her tense heart was once again warm when her friend in real life, Rui was alive and well, she didn't change even after the death game.

"Sorry," She joked and suddenly a thought came to the blonde's mind, "hey, are you still timid on talking to more than one person?" Akina didn't answer, she looked down, Hime gave a wry look, and sighed, "You're so hopeless." She smiled despairingly.

"These are my current party, I intend to release it tomorrow, and it's been one week." She shows her member and gesturing a hand at her party.

"Eh?"

"Yes, an independent party, I promised them one week." Kurai Hime, or Rui smiled warmly.

"Oh is that so…"

"So, are we going to party?" Hime requested her best friend, who seem to have a questioning look on her face.

"For one week _only_?" The girl with 'moe' character and charming eyes asked rather anxious.

"No! Of course not, as long as you want." Kurai slapped her friend's back jokingly before sending a request.

Akina didn't respond, but she looked up and smiled brightly at her blonde friend. Hime gazed away from the burning smile from her friend, "Geez, don't smile like that, anyone could melt seeing that you know, it's dangerous." Hime scratched her cheek shyly.

* * *

_A week has passed since their long last reunion, will it last?_

_No, would they be able to last in this brutal death game?_

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost a week since I met you again, I missed you." The older girl tapped her friend's shoulder; the other girl chewed her food thoroughly and gulped.

"What's gotten into you?" Seemingly confused, Akina's face frowned cutely, her eyes beamed on the statement.

"Ahahaha, It's nothing important, Just felt like saying it, tomorrow's going to be our first anniversary, right?"

Akina thought and closed her eyes, imagining the numbers, "Come to think of it, yeah." The girl chuckled. "Anniversary" she thought.

Kurai Hime walks, followed by Akina who's trying to level the walking pace, Akina looked a bit worried, since her friend and her have been gone a lot back in the real world and here. And even in a virtual reality, their name has spread as _berserkers_ and _greedy duo _since they only get the most hunted mobs in the area_._

It's not something you can be proud of, getting called '_greedy_' in any way, that's what they both think.

Suddenly, the girl who's walking in front of her stop right there, taking a deep breath and spin her body towards her friend, smiling weakly.

"Hime?"

"Ne, Akina, have you ever been scared being inside this game, waiting until _your turn_?" an unexpected question escaped her lips, either intentionally or not, "I've been wanting to ask you, but, I'm scared… that's I'll get hated by you."

Akina shows no unpleased expression, she sighed at the question, but smiled anyways, "You know, I've never thought the day you would ask concerning my past would come, and it would be here." She chuckled, but it looked… _forced… _"I'm scared if one day you would come to hate me and leave me, or even worse, forget me."

Hime recognized a negative emotion emitting from Akina's each statement. Hime walks forward toward her friend, and tapped her shoulder. "I would never do that, don't you think?"

Akina looked above her head, meeting the warm eyes of her only girlfriend, she was satisfied having a great person standing beside her. She isn't sure herself if she is really '_decent'._

"It was long ago, a wretched memory was planted inside my heart, some memory that clings inside this heart of stone." The girl with crystal orbs begins her life story, but her eyes were gazing somewhere else, avoiding her friend's. "I believed it can never heals."

The other girl who wields a thin rapier looks at her friend with concerned manner, wanting to stop, but wanting to hear her friend's tale that seemed to be a terrible one.

"I was such a young 10 years old back then, when I was still a little girl who loves to attend school waaay back in America." Akina looked up above her head, staring at the next layer of Aincrad city. Shining stars were spread everywhere, and thousands of them. Akina point at one of them.

"My mom and dad divorced, at first it didn't bother me much, and I'd probably go with my mom." She smiled, weedier than before.

"I never thought my parents would divorce, well until a sudden divorce." Akina's small lips forms a shape that wants to '_tch_'_s, _but she decided not to.

Kurai Hime was staring at her friend, studying each word that came out of her mouth and trying to swallow it whole and process it to her brain. She isn't sure if she could grasp the story entirely, but she could tell where the story is heading. "Then we go to my mom's home town and stayed."

"Yeah, I was such a coward and always hide in her shell, always relying on others."

_The girl with blonde hair tip-toed to her mother's room, the cottage they rented in Hokkaido isn't so big, but it was rather convenient and warm and has a reasonable prize for its rent, the 11 year old blonde saw spot her mother at long last._

"_Mom! Let's walk! It's a great season, won't you come with me?"The little girl with long blonde hair smiled while looking up where her mother's desk is._

_The woman around 35 years old glances over her shoulder, gazing at her cheerful daughter. The woman name Risako Yurisaki, a great sane scientist, unlike any other scientists, she is a complete normal woman, beautiful appearance and has sanity of the real world._

"_Mayuri-chan, it's so rare for you to come here?" The beautiful older women smiled at the peering daughter._

_The much younger girl giggles and skipped inside her mother's room. "Of course, it's early autumn. We should enjoy this while we can!" Mayuri exclaimed her fullest, seeing how will her mother respond._

_Her mother laughs in defeat, "All right, you're completely right young lady." The tall figure stands from her black moving chair, she ruffled her Mayuri's hair messily. She speak in such a fluent Japanese yet her daughter answers back in English speech._

_Week passes and they both moved accordingly. Happily as they should be on the outskirts of Hokkaido, the beautiful city. Walking every noon and meeting their friendly neighbors and waving while smiling brightly. They both are happy despite of the fact they living such a modest lifestyle._

_Everything when perfectly as it should be. Until that day when the horrible fate finally came, washing over their peaceful life all at once._

_Saturday, 16:13 early October 2018 in Hokkaido, Japan._

_The weather was windy and the cloud has turned dark grey, light shines in the gap of the cloud. The daughter and the mother were walking between the alleys. They were fast walking to where their home resides. Taking the shortest route was the best choice currently._

_After passing few blocks ahead, the beautiful mother who has a hair with dark brown color frowns her eyebrow, narrowing her vision ahead._

_Both of them noticed a figure with red jacket and leather shoes ahead them. It was a man. His face was dark, but he is no older than 40 years. That man stood as the family came closer, as if he expected their approach._

"_What a fancy meeting." The man greets, Risako wanted to pass the man she never meet, but he seems too over familiar that she really dislikes, "Hahaha." The man chuckled creepily, it sent chills all over Risako's spine. The right hand that held Mayuri's hand tightly went numb and the other one that held the groceries tighten caused by dread._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Risako's voice trembled in agony, the tone sounded a lot like a thread to the anonymous man._

"_C'mon, don't be so cold." The men took three steps forward towards them, aiming for __**something**__, they not know._

_Mayuri looked up to where her mother's face is, Mayuri caught a glimpse of fear of her mother's terror. She caught on the situation fast and let go of her mother's right hand, letting her take action._

_Risako's numb hand twitched and groggily grabbing something out of her knitted bag. She has always anticipated scenes like this, buut that man has his hidden intention, and she could guess what most likely. She dazed at each step the man took, the man moved faster and further, closing in where Risako and Mayuri is, who is grabbing the wrist of the mother's tiny hand. Her groceries fell from her left arm, the man pulled the right arm which is the one that attempt to draw out something._

_Before long, the man already restrain her from moving, disallowing her intentions to held out whatever she was trying to take out. Risako's face was smashed brutally to the wall brick that stands beside them. The crash left a tear of pain and a blue swollen mark._

_The scene that played in front of Mayuri's crystal blue eyes was something she never saw before in her life. Her mother being penetrated and wounded by the man she never met before._

"_Ne, why are you falling down? Because you're trying to do a resistance look what I left in your pretty face? Risako Yurisaki." The man has stated Mayuri's mother so casually. It shocked her and startled her when the man grabbed her mother's face and roughly putting his face closer. The man with a heavy voice seems to know well about her mother, yet, the mother shows no sign of clue in her coffee colored eyes, only dread and anguish feeling what it could be described._

_She then is clear that the man has no intention of doing things so inappropriate to her, she knew what he's after. He's after that no one should know._

"_Where is __**it?**_**" **_The man hissed close enough and almost touched Risako's pale cheeks. "I don't want you to have those, whoever is your client. I have nothing to tell you." The man looked irritated before crashing her face to the rough wall crudely._

_Mayuri felt distinguished to her surroundings while watching her mother paled each second. Having her arms tighten behind her back, and cracking each and every second felt like torture to Mayuri's eyes._

_She wanted to scream so badly, but Mayuri's eyes were already blurry and cloudy, she couldn't think straight emough. But her mother was fighting the man she seemed to despise, yet Mayuri stood there only watching._

_She looked around her surroundings once again, and noticed her mother's thrown bag with piled up groceries next to it. She, slowly walked away from those two, every second felt like a death threat to her._

_After arriving to her destination, her irises spotted a stungun, the volt was around 500.000 volts, that is illegal, which is deadly, what Mayuri thought._

_Her thoughts were cut off when her mother got chocked, her eyes were locking the limits of any human can do. The man shows a deadly smile that wrinkled his face. He was a murderer, she knew that he's a professional, she knew, but what can she do? Her surroundings seemed to stop, not allowing her fingers to even twitch slightly, Mayuri's eyes lost it's radiance after her mother no longer felt like chocking, her mother's mouth let out no voice, Risako was no longer letting out bubbles from her peachy lips._

_The world paused for dozen seconds._

"What is life?" A voice asked inside of Mayuri's spinning head.

"_Tch, looks like she wont spit the shit out. Ah well, she's dead anyways, her house―"_

_*BRZZTBIRBIBRIBIRIBIRI*_

_Akina's hand and feet dashed to the man, she stabbed the gun to the man with all her might, Stabbing deep enough to leave a hole._

_Die. Perish. You scum. Filthy pig. YOU SHOULD NEVER LIVE. Disgusting. Despicable excuse of a living being. Sickening. Waste. Spiteful asshole. Worthless. Rubbish. Trash. Junk. Pest. JUST DIE._

_Every single word that's unspoken in her mind was conveyed to her right hand's strength. Stabbed to the man's back, hand, and._

_Head._

"_PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD DIE!" an unexpected scream of desperate came loudly from the little girl's small lips. It almost fell like Mayuri's small lips were ready to tear away from her jaw._

_She turned the dangerous weapon for self-defending to a dangerous weapon, and struck it deep to the man bellow her feet. Kicking and stomping him on the face._

_Therefore, Saturday, 18:52 early October 2018 in Hokkaido, Japan, two murders have occurred._

Akina stood there, she was unable to face Kurai's face any longer, she will not refuse to get a hit from the person she thought as a friend, a slap wouldn't be enough for her either, it wouldn't be unfair.

"That's where 'Akina' comes from, Aki, in English means _fall_, _autumn. _Where I last met my mother breathing." she continued in an unsteady voice.

"T-That's why I wont be scared even if I die." _Because I probably deserve dying the most._

Her face was already as pale as her hand. She deserved to die, and killed by a murderer.

Akina clenched both her hands and her teeth, her feet was not affecting. Her life would probably stop at the spot when she

She noticed Kurai's body had shift away from where she is, dragging her feet, either leaving or slapping before leaving. Akina's head was already fell, inside of that numb skull is filled with desperate plea and cries, she felt she way already hopeless, she can't change, she was a murderer, and when she murdered people, she was not trembling, she felt she just did something right, she felt like that man deserved to die after killing people. Akina―n no, Mayuri wished to kill that man more, she hated that man who kill her mother who protects her from getting used.

Yes, her mother's death was because of Akina. It's all because of her, if Mayuri Yurisaki never been born, her mother would still be living and well.

Risako was trying to shelter Mayuri from _**that**_.

But, Everything from Mayuri never came out well. She is ready to receive a hit from the person she treasures. She wanted to get hit that severely from Kurai, even until her HP dropped from green towards zero.

Yet,

She did not receive a single jab or hit from her beloved friend, what she receive were a wrap in the head. Akina could feel the artificial tears from her friend's eye dripping to her hair.

"_G-Gom-men-nas-sai."_

Akina's eyes weren't locked as it was, her eyes were widespread and teary.

"_Sorry?"what does she me―_

A soft pull from her friend's long arms before hugging her tightly, closing her eyes that has liquids falling from her eyes, Akina could feel the warmth of her friend's artificial body. Akina herself was already tearing up, they fell to the ground, hugging each other closely.

"I-I don't know anything about you." Kurai's long hair fell from her shoulders, holding Akina's petite body. "I-I f-felt like a terrible f-friend." Kurai plant her face to Akina's shoulder more, she stuttered at the last words. "I'll hate it if you die on me!"

Akina felt speechless when she gets no hits or slaps. She was anticipating it, since she most likely deserved it. She felt so. But, she never wished her precious person to leave her, ever again.

Before letting her friend's shoulder go and stared at Akina's diamond-colored eyes, Kurai knew that is one of the hardest thing to do in her life, she knew Akina's eyes could melt anyone, even Kurai couldn't stand it.

But that impossible problem was now broken by Kurai herself.

"I… will never leave you in that kind of state ever, I will try m-my best as you friend." Kurai's eyes beamed and startled her friend.

Akina didn't feel anything, she was incredibly happy. But there's one thing she can't do.

She just can't _express_ it.

This is how it supposed to be, this is how she desired, how Mayuri Yurisaki longed to happen once again, the warm hug between two people who has real feelings towards each other. Mayuri felt like she is willing to give up on anything for this to happen.

The two of them across each other, wiping their tears away.

Mayuri seemed to still be hiding things from Rui, her past didn't just stop there.

Rui clenched her fist and gazed at her companion, Rui never wished for them to hide things from each other, she believes she already opened up her everything, her stories and social life.

And she felt relieved that her trusted companion who seemed to be so serious to cry and tell her the hidden secrets, her sorrow and cursed fate.

But that unfortunate past isn't the ending, it just started, and now it's time to change to the fate you wish.

"Rui-chan, a-are you okay accepting me?" Akina's eyes jabbed back at Rui's hazel eyes.

"W-what are you saying, I would do the same thing if I were you."

Rui couldn't welled up her own emotions, and let it flow. She has her first friend ever, and she never felt this was. Everything from here on is a new start for them. It's a fresh beginning between them, or so Rui wished for.

"Thank you." Akina gripped her friend's hand who's been grasping her shoulder this entire time, the cold hand that rested on her bare shoulders were greeted and pulled down by Akina's small palms.

"I want no Se… crets…"

Kurai eyes widen in an astounded manner,the world played in a slow motion mode, Akina's eyes widen in terror, her irises wane in alarm.

But she was too late, Kurai have fallen from where she was sitting neatly.

Her hand fell from Akina's tight grasp. Kurai Hime's hand was cold once more and it wasn't even shivering, she fell towards the left.

Akina glanced and it all seemed to be such in a slow motion since Kurai fell and removed her hand from hers. An enormous feeling of alert and tension reform inside Akina as if she just met face off once more to a field boss, she steadily trying to regain her posture before standing up.

Thank goodness Kurai Hime is only paralyzed. She didn't know what her life will be without her.

After concerning her collapsed friend, she gazed at the players who stabbed her with a…

«Throwing Prick»?

Soon after, a certain possibility crossed her mind, a hideous thought though.

"An orange player."

Akina gazed steadily to the figures. It wasn't three, it was 3 peoples.

What surprised Akina and Kurai the most isn't the equipment or gears. It wasn't fear. It was close to a shock that electrocutes their minds and smacked their eyes wide awake.

"What the hell are you weak pests doing out here, are you waiting to get raped?" An evil grin and a heavy aura surround the pale colored girl, with two shabby men behind her.

That tone of her were high pitched and ear cracking.

"How I've longed for this moment." A smirk from the girl appears under her sharp-edged nose.

Akina and Kurai could only watched and waited for the girl to come from the dark shadow.

""You're!""

TBC―

* * *

A/N:

I'm very sorry for not uploading in such a long time, but I'll make up for it because I just finished my exams.

"IT" and "THAT" has the same meaning. It's going to be fairly important in the few next issues.

And I never write something like this before, since last year was the first time ever I write a story in a different language ^^"

_Please forgive me for few misspellings and bad grammar._

Matta ne~

((I wish i get a beta for this soon...))


	8. Your Words

A/N: I promise I will update daily after this, with short amount, cuz, every gadget I own (except my puny annoying, weak phone) was confiscated away from me(: I'm so happy *sarc*

Chappy 8: Your Words

Akina's POV

I was dumbfounded, it was not to be expected, I was not expecting this at all.

But it was my first encounter with an orange player. Its not that surprising to meet some monsters as myself, but, it was the girl I knew.

"Wha..."

I heard Rui mutters under her breath, almost unheard.

"What's the meaning of this!?" She snapped at the girl, but the opposite side seem stoic as ever, the girl with pigtails, Sora.

I could only remain my facade as calm, but my breath almost hitched at Rui's loud yell.

I could see disappointment, confusion and anger, but there was some sort of relief in her expression.

I gaze at the traitor who just gave a huff and sighed.

"Ahh, you're so annoying." She glared down from the tree and jumped with an "acrobatic" skill. "Annoying as ever." Emphasizing the annoying. Her calm posture seem to dissipate as her hand swap back a tail of her hair and glared menacingly at both of us laying on the ground.

She scanned my status as she glares. But luckily, her clumsiness caused her to miss the "paralyzed" status.

"But... Why?" I heard a hoarse voice called from my side, it was Rui's.

I glanced at my hp bar that seemingly for the hundredth time. I was so impatient to launch myself towards the small girl.

At that time around, Rui's answer wasn't answered, instead Sora drew her longsword.

"I met this person who told me you possessed the information of the Vanderline sword I yearn for." Sora pipped up. Her sword pointed at the lying Kuro Hime. My insides were jolted at the sight.

Sora launched her sword towards Rui, it strikes past her cheek cleanly, leaving red traces of vertical gash.

"Answer up, you crap." She slashed twice which caused me to stood still, and drew my sword as I parried her sword altogether.

I glared at the girl who stepped twice behind.

"What the!" She yelped at my action and grit her teeth.

My face showed a very noticeable scowl. I ran and pushed back her feet with steps the last step blasted air towards her which cause her front open.

I slashed her body, she stepped aside towards hime's frail body.

I was held back by the guy standing behind me as the first one activated a one-go sword skill, Vorpal Strike.

I dodged it efficiently as I jabbed the other boy's side and sent hime flying with my abnormal reflexes.

They both were down, but I was to late when Rui's yell reached my ear, I abruptly looked over to my shoulder, finding a wide cut on Rui's open back.

The void came back to my mind as panic and anger rose within me. My spirit dropped and my heart seem to skip a few beat. My breath hitched at Rui's terror. Her HP dropped and everything just happened on three slow seconds before a heartbreaking sound of a player death rushed to my ear.

The emotions pushed my heart to the edge of falling over. My knees felt numb and my lips dried. Those tears threaten to fall have already fallen before I care to notice.

I clumsily laid to where the shattered piece scatter. The imbecile women seem to be surprise as her pursue gotten far as a murder.

She held her hands up to my deathly glare, I could feel blood running towards my head. My mind orders me to move my cold feet and stood, grabbing the sword and clenching the hilt hard.

Everything seem happen very slow, everything was in a blur, Sora's lips tried to say something but the tip of my sword ran past her body with a stabbing sfx.

Her eyes were wide in surprise and dread, I could feel shadows taking over my cool.

But the cool has long gone before the stab turn to a slash along her body, cutting her body in half. Her stomach and below shatters first.

Akina stared at the ground, it was the place where she talks to Rui about her past, and it was the last.

She didn't even know her last words.

Now, her corpse couldn't even be founded.

She stared at the nightfall, the forest was more than silent. Her eyes seemed so lifeless as she dropped he knees to touch the ground.

Memories flashed to her mind of her and her bestfriend, joking, teasing full of beautiful days.

She recalled every moment she had with her before the tears fallen like a waterfall.

Everytime they spent together was wonderful.

She bowed lower that her head collided with the vertical soil.

And the traces of tears spotted underneath her forelocks.

"Rui Takayashi, thank you for teaching me, Mayuri Yurisaki, wonderful things in this life, one day, I will be sure to pay you full."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whatever I do, I place people in danger.

But she stayed with me, and I was grateful to her for telling me what a world worth living for.

TBC-

A/N:

Forgive my language and terrible grammar, possible typos.


	9. Your Valuable Smile

A/N: next chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! All your answers will be answered as this story goes on:3

Chapter 9: Her Valuable Smile

The room was dark and the temperature is humid, but the figure laying limply on the cold bed seem so fragile. The girl seem so lifeless sleeping with open eyes staring upwards from where she silently lay. A light bulb shine above her.

The cold bed was nothing more than a broad steel, the chilly environment caused the poor girl receive goosebumps. The second after switched her body temperature hundred degrees.

A blonde man with spectacles came in with a white suit. To his right, there's another man with a jet-black hair, also wearing a white suit.

The girl laying limply on the steel bed was none other than Mayuri Yurisaki, or so she wished to be.

The pair of eyes she own was beginning to close, but she refused to. She wanted— no, needed to know what she was made to do. Because now she understood that she must stoop to the lowest of the lowest. She has been used as nothing more than a guinea pig, something unimportant and disposable.

"The result has come, Kayaba-san." The ear-trickling voice from the four-eyes seem to piped in the cold room.

Mayuri's head idly looked to her left where the source of the voice came, only finding her vision blocked with tubes and random equipments.

But just listening to the voice caused her head jump and her heart drop. Only the voice could cause her much and much hatred towards the man.

Why?

Because he had dragged her here, killing her mother, and made her do something she didn't even understand.

But she didn't care anymore because her life has no more meaning. Not anymore.

Her mother died. She was alone. All she could remember was the blood splattered one her face when she stabbed the man who murdered her mother.

Yet she felt nothing but relief. She was so glad she done that and revenged her mother.

But that person who really murdered Mayuri's mom stood behind the pillars was also this man who dragged her here.

"I see, now, is she ready to be tested on?" Another voice asked.

The man with spectacles nods, not that she could see. "Many orphans have been injected the serum. But none survived." The man paused to walk closer towards the sprawled girl, still unrevealing his face to her. "But yet," The blonde had his voice strengthen and cleared out Mayuri's mind. "She could even take the dangerous serum without flinching one bit."

"Everything she has, including her body cells, her brain, her functions, every inch of her parts have been upgraded and strengthen." then fixing his spectacles once more. "Therefore, she is a powerful monster."

Akina sat up abruptly, her conscious came back from her dream, or you could call it— Nightmare.

She looked at her surroundings before she notice sweat seem to soak her pale face and her hair locks messily falls down to frame her small face. One hand tried to rub her scrawny eyes, but then her thumb met tears.

"What did..." She shook her head and wipes her grief feeling along with the nightmare.

She could tell she haven't gotten enough sleep lately. She almost couldn't count how many times she had passed out with her fingers, although for only few seconds.

And she could tell she was leveling up very recklessly. But she didn't care.

She stood from her bed, strolling over a wooden table and turn on the light.

She quickly grabs the black fingerless glove, Akina couldn't care less about undressing last night.

Afterwards, She washed her face in the bathroom sink before receiving a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The girl clicked her tongue and punched her poor reflection. Fortunately, the mirror didn't break at the impact, but nothing could break in the game, and she did not injure her hand, only a sour feeling on the tip of her knuckles.

The warning "immortal object" sign appeared few inches above the mirror. She couldn't care less because she knew that would happen.

She strode off and slammed her inn door harshly.

"Good Morning, ma'am" the NPC greeted Akina. She gave an approval nod at the young woman before leaving the inn quietly.

Her journey starts too early this time. It was only 6 in the morning, where she could tell players are still snoring in their inn, however, she wanted to go as fast as she could.

Only yesterday she was aware of the sword location Rui aka Kurai Hime, her deceased friend, wished to own.

Thanks to her so-ever busy information breaker she was able to locate the sword.

The sword was a very well-known sword. The location was unknown due to the lack of information trades about it, there was too much false rumor about the sword and the players who ended up believing them was led to a deadly trap.

But the real location she heard was a very dangerous and deadly dungeon. Entering would also means commit suicide.

Her current location was on the 10th floor of Aincrad. And it has been a month since Hime's death.

Akina's pace halts as she noticed a player standing. That player wore a very dusty cloak, and with no hesitation, she walked towards the player «Argo The Rat».

"So you actually came." The statement didn't came as harsh as she thought it would, which was a well good-mood sign to Argo.

The other girl grinned to answer, and thus, she signaled their departure.

The walk to the dungeon was short, but the intense silence was pursuing Argo to finally spoke up her mind.

"Ne, Akina." Argo called, with full concern in her tone. "I think you really should cheer up."

This statement isn't really rare to Akina, she didn't mind them much, but she hope not her friends would bug her. She knew what Argo is talking about and she understood she cared about her, but the melancholic thought just won't go away.

And it caused her tone to press, "I don't... I don't know what you're talking about." Her face doesn't shook, but Argo didn't want to push her anymore and let her be, for now at least.

The mute journey ends as the meet dungeon entrance. The air and presence was not very welcoming. Well of course, Floor 12 was not called the creepiest-floor-for-now for nothing. This floor was also known for the mood-swings and paralyze traps.

Akina was sure she would be able to go by herself, but Argo insisted on joining her sword-hunt for assuring her safety without even considering twice.

That leaves her no choice, even if Akina left her, Argo would definitely follow.

The entrance was dark, and the door to the dungeon was made of black woods and dark colored foundation.

The stony path leads towards the entrance was as eerie as the aura, and each second you stare sends creeps to their spine. People simply called it a trap for the jumpscares.

But the two girls did not show their fear at that time, they efficiently hoard the thoughts for now with taking a deep breath.

"Let's go." Akina waved, Argo nods.

They walked along the path and scanned the entrance, they moved inside and begun their walk.

They could see nothing as they went further inside.

Akina's ears perked at a high-pitched cried from the inside. She thought it was a hallucination caused by her lack of sleep, but unexpectedly, bats flies before they made a sound. The one-handed sword user jumped towards the aghast Argo, they fell to the other side of the dungeon and landed with a loud thud.

"Whoa" Argo voiced, rubbing her sore butt. It seem like they have fallen for meters, which it could be a problem climbing up without a «run» skill.

"What was that?" Akina was also in surprise, she glanced towards Argo before the cloaked girl huffs and shrugged.

"Maybe that was the rumor I heard." Argo answered before she place a hand on her hip. "And this should be the real path to the dungeon boss." Argo tapped her chin, closing her eyes tightly for digging information from her memory.

An idea popped up. "Let's activate the «night..." Before she finished, a hand tapped Argo's shoulder, "Huh?" She looked over her partner in who wore a priceless face, dazing above her head, then Akina pointed.

Argo slowly turned her head, her eyes stared while pulling up her head, sparkles began to lit in her eyes, staring and admiring the view.

Diamonds and emeralds glued above them, some was buried within the cave. It was an indeed a magnificent sight. Every piece of it reflects their shine as their glow fell on the two-girl's face, blinding them as they stare.

"W-what... Is this?" The rat managed to shut her mouth before drooling, when she face her friend, she could see Akina's eyes reflecting the diamond's color. Akina's lip tugs a smile, and it was a real one on that.

Argo couldn't help but to grimace at her friend's cute expression.

But as Argo grinned, Akina coughed, trying to slide her embarrassing habit aside. Argo smiles and started a small jog, "C'mon, I don't want to get stuck in here until lunch!" She ran, following where the jewels lead them. Akina snapped to reality and could only race after her friend.

'Thank God, I see you smile again.' Argo thought with a smile, she slaps her cheeks and continues her race with Akina, taunting and calling her from the front, getting yells and complain from the cat-eyed girl, but she didn't care, she was happy that her friend could show her honest feeling once again.

A/N: Please watch my deviant art account ^^ .com


	10. The Rat's Command

A/N: Thanks for anyone who've read the last chapter! I supposed some of you had expected or guessed Mayuri/Akina's background ^^ please be kind to her...

Chappy 10:

The beautiful path of the diamonds and jewels has finally ended, the picture could still be recalled fresh in Akina's mind.

Argo was kind of disappointed they didn't get anymore path like those, but they've met something more troubling.

A group of demi-humans appeared it consisted of four-skeletons with lack of weaponry, but their high-intelligence does not go unnoticed by both girls.

They dodge almost every normal swings and blocked with their shield. Argo's agility isn't helping much, but fortunately her claws could reach and parried their katanas.

Akina on the other hand, was quite having a hard time dealing with three of it.

Her hair swayed as she side-stepped to dodge and jabbed the side with a sword skill.

One down and three to go, Akina thought. She could already felt her sweat dripping on her forehead. She glance from the corner of her vision that Argo was doing well. Akina parried and parried before she could stop, the other one she was handling trying to slice Argo with a vertical swing.

"Shit! Watch Out!" I yelled as I pushed the skeleton and pounced the jumping skeleton, causing their HP to drop from red to zero, dissolving to thin air with the blue particles.

Argo was speechless and stunned, Akina could note that Argo's expression is completely priceless.

"A-Awesome..." Her eyes strikes Akina with sparkly eyes. The albino girl could only smile wryly.

Their mini-advanture continues with Argo praising Akina about the last strong punch and how she saves Argo like a knight in a shining armor. "That jab was a masterpiece!" "How do you do that" "is that a skill" etc etc.

Akina heart melted a little, she was happy she could go along to a casual conversation with Argo.

"Argo, its just a luck."

"You're hiding something."

"Am not."

"Lies."

"Truth." Akina grunts.

"Lalala you're hiding me a skill." Argo teased and teased.

"A-Am not." Akina's face was red. Either anger or anger.

"Its really a skill, huh."

"Ah! Its nott!" She finally shouted stopping her pace, her face flushed red.

"Gotcha." the bored tone answers.

"Huh?" Her flushed face died down when she saw a very small slides of her from everyside. Front, back, left, right, under, she could see her pant— "What the heck is this, Argo The Rat!?" Her face lit up few shades of scarlet. Her lips twist in embarrassment, eyes had their tears.

"Ahahaha!"

"Don't ahahaha me! D-Delete that this instance!" She stutters.

"Of course I will." The rat grins slyly, placing a hand on her lips, teasing the blushing girl. "In exchange." The information-broker twirled her hair.

Akina's cheek did not return, but she held it with a clasp and asked hesitantly, "In exchange of what?"

"You'll do as I say." She stated, grinning at the confused expression. Before Akina could ask, she calmly continues, "in other words, allow me to command you for one time."

"Wha-no-wait! That sounds utterly suspicious!" Akina's outburst caused echo to the dark alley, Argo's index fingers blocked the squeak and flinched slightly, sticking her tongue out at the cat-eyed girl and leaving the poor girl confused.

"It would be such a waste to delete this pictures though, these are so wonderful." Argo paused, "unless you're willing to pay me 500k—" Akina's flailing stops.

"No way I'd have that much." Akina sighed.

"I know right." Argo snorts as they both nodded comically.

*krisu**krisu**krisu* (scribble sfx)

"Wait!" Akina caught Argo's hand, eyes pleading, but the act didn't even shook Argo. The Rat stared with her deep glare and continued nonetheless.

The act didn't work against Argo, Akina muttered in a stabbing voiced under her breath. "Khuh, dammit all..."

"Don't worry, everything will be nice and free."

The other side of the town had lots of rumors of a certain black-clothed Swordman who's name is usually called The Beater Kirito.

And the young boy walks casually along the path trying to figure out what seemed to be a certain dungeon.

It was the logic of this very game that people needs to team up and party up to survive. But there are some people with their own reasons to play solo. They thought of them as fools but they respected them for being able to survive at the same time.

And The Black Beater was undoubtedly a solo, arrogant and selfish on that. He overpowers most parties for getting all resources he could and completing quests faster using his knowledge of the closed beta.

He did everything alone, but one thing he knew he can't do.

That is, entering a party-dungeon. And as the title describe, you can't enter alone, you must have a partner.

How is he going to enter a dungeon meant for parties? You might say its hopeless to enter alone, unless you're willing to pay a certain information breaker to let them enter the dungeon.

The only reason he was willing to pay his information because he needed the award so he could upgrade his newfound «Queen's Blade» he retrieved back on the 9th floor.

So he typed down a request to Argo and payed her high to company him to a certain dungeon.

A few second passes as the complete junk topic continued between the cat and the rat. Until a certain ping from Argo's menu chimed.

Akina halted her arguments to wait for her friend to take a privacy.

"What's it about now?" Akina's tone was more less annoyed, it wasn't the first ping argo receives, it was like the 40th or something. The information breaker didn't get called busy for nothing.

"120 Cols, Akina-chi."

Akina sighed hopelessly while shaking her head, after this, Argo would probably leave the massage for later without batting an eyelash.

But this time she read the massage full and twice. It would be lying if Akina said she's not interested.

Akina raised a brow when Argo closed the menu, and smirks smugly before snickering, causing Akina to voice, "...so?"

"I'm going to make you go to a date."

"Come again?"

"I want you to go on a date." Argo repeated, the tone slightly raising as the sentence ended.

Akina caught the phrase loud and clear. At least loud enough to get her eardrums dying.

TBC—

A/N: as you know this is going to be a slow KiritoxOC, look forward to it(: I'll be not updating cuz of vacation:( no wifi guise. Thanks for reading!


End file.
